Unwanted Guest
by PrEeN
Summary: 3rd time posted! Sakura and Syaoran hate eachother and have to stay in the same house for 4 weeks. See what kind of pranks they play! But something tragic lies ahead for them both. Will it help them realise their feelings? Possible Sequal inprogress.
1. Default Chapter

OH HOLY JEBUS! They deleted my story again! so i am putting this story up again! Do you know why they deleted my story? Because it had the word: SEX! in my summary. And i figure that i would of had to of gotte dobbed in so to whoever did it that was a really REALLY selfish thing to do and i don't like you! I am not usually THIS mean but i think this situation is more than appropriate.

They are out of character so if you don't like those fics then please at least give it a chance and if you don't like it then don't read it! It's as simple as that! But it would be much appreciated if you would leave a review after you leave and tell me how I can improve the story! I love inspiration!

The quicker you guys review the quicker i upload! So, i know it is a big ask, but i am asking for atleast 10 reviews per chapter! So please r+r! I am so sorry to the people who have reviewed my story all 3 times! THANKYOU! I relly want to finnish this story and write more!

I'll stop now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors: cries: Clamp does!

Summary: YAY! I've always wanted to do one of these fics….. Ok, Sakura and Li hate each other but find themselves stuck with each other for 4 weeks while Wei is off visiting relatives! See what kind of pranks they play on each other! This is gonna be fun!

Inspiration by BOE4eva! My sister!

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Prologue

Syaoran's pov

If someone had told me a month ago that I would be sitting here I would have thrown marshmallows at them. Why marshmallows you ask? Because they are the only thing I have handy right now. Now I see you all getting anxious about where I am……..well I'm sitting in my worst enemies house eating marshmallows, but that has nothing to do with it. I've been living with her for a week now and it is driving me insane so I decided to play some little pranks on her just for my amusement. Of course she totally over- reacted. Well anyway I tell it from the start! Here goes….

Normal pov

Sun shone through forest green curtains onto a messy figure that seemed to be in a serene world of his own. He was then awoken by the sent of his guardian's 'almost famous' pancakes. His mouth started to water as he got out of bed sleepily and walked down to the kitchen tripping over various objects on the way. He stumbled to a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. He slowly opened his warm amber eyes to be unpleasantly greeted by the morning sun.

"LLLLLIIII!" A loud high-pitched voice shouted as his cousin's head popped into view.

"It's too early Meilin" Syaoran groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Oh come on Li! Don't be such a lazy head" The girl with ruby eyes coaxed as she came to sit next to him. "Besides it's a beautiful day and we have school!"

"Would a certain black-haired boy have anything to do with why you're so happy?" Syaoran asked not putting any emotion into the words he was saying since he was still half asleep.

Her ruby eyes sparkled as she held one hand up to her face. "Today's the day. I think he might ask me out".

" I don't think so. He's pretty dense. You could get someone maybe a bit more smarter than Yamazaki" He said even though he knew he was wasting his breath. His cousin had liked Yamazaki for 3 years now and he STILL got the hint! I mean she'll do the most obvious things like once she asked him if he wanted to get an ice cream with her and he ended up taking his little sister with him.

"Would you like some pancakes Syaoran?" Wei asked.

"Yes please" He responded huskily.

After eating a noisy breakfast and getting changed he was on his way to school.

Sakura's pov

_I was walking through a forest of Japanese maples holding someone's hand. I couldn't make out the face but all I could see were piercing amber eyes. The figure lent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. His lips were warm and he was about a head taller than me. I wanted the kiss to go on forever but then he pulled away to my dismay._

_"We need to ta…" His sentence was cut short by something slamming into his chest._

_I ran to his side as tears started to form in my eyes that threatened to fall. It felt like I knew this person really well. I felt something warm and looked at my hand, it was blood._

_"I love you" He whispered in a husky voice. And with that he was gone. A single tear slid down my face. I felt a cold hand reach around my neck._

Suddenly an alarming beeping noise cut through my mind as I woke up confused grabbing my neck as if expecting to feel something there.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled, still in a state of shock.

My alarm clock was still ringing so I went to turn it off and looked at the time. It read 7:30.

"HHHOOOOEEEEEEE! I have 10 minutes to get to school!" I screamed obviously waking everyone else up.

I got changed got my stuff together and ran downstairs. But half way down I tripped and rolled the rest of the way.

"Oowwwww!" I moaned in pain as my brother choked back laughter. "Shut up, baka"

"OOHH! Someone fell out of the wrong side of the bed again today" Touya said sarcastically.

I walked over to the table grabbed my lunch and ran to the door. " I'll pretend I didn't hear that last comment" I growled back at Touya.

"Bye sweetie" Foujitaka fare welled.

"See ya Dad"

I started to run to school, which was easy for me since I did it nearly every morning. I turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone. He grabbed my arm just before I hit the ground.

"I'm so sorr.,.." I started to apologise before realising whom it was "Oh it's just you, well that's all right then" I growled letting him know I wasn't in a good mood.

"That's no way to greet someone who just stopped you from falling on your ass" He smirked at me still not letting go of my hand. I just glared at him.

"Fall out of bed again this morning?" He once again let a sarcastic comment slip out.

"Let go of me" I tried to get his grip loose with no avail.

"Ok" He said simply and I fell to the ground.

"Bastard" I mumbled under my breath so it was barely audible.

"Is it that time of month again? You always seem to be in a bad mood:"

"Just around you" I replied flatly after getting up and brushing myself clean.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why are you such a prick?"

"Slut"

"Playa"

"Prissy"

"Sleaze"

"Bitch"

"You said that already"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"DID TOO"

"No need to PMS"

"I DO NOT HAVE MY PERIOD!"

"Stop PMSing"

And the conversation between Li and me went on like that for ages until we heard the bell ring and ran the rest of the way to school.

'Damn I hate that Syaoran Li' I thought as I ran into class.

I tried to sneak into class (double maths) without the teacher noticing because he said if I were late again I would get a detention. I glanced around the room and noticed Syaoran already in class (somehow) and smirking.

"Hey Sakura, over here" He yelled calling me over to him.

I knew his plan straight away.

"Miss. Kinomoto detention" Mr. Sasaski said without raising his head from what he was doing.

I groaned and mouthed to Syaoran that I was gonna get him back. I sat in my seat and got out my textbook. I started to read but eventually drifted off to sleep.

I was having the same dream. I was walking through the forest holding hands with someone. They were saying the same things, I felt the same sensation when he kissed me, the bullet digging into his chest and the same cold hand wrapping around my neck.

But this time I turned to look at the owner of the hand and found no one.

I then heard a voice eco in my ears.

"Sir. I think Sakura is asleep." I didn't even need to look up to know who the owner of the voice was. He was evil.

My head shot up to see Mr. Sasaski's face in front of me and I fell off my chair.

Everyone started laughing as my face went red. I turned around to look at him. He WAS the devil. I picked up my chair and tried to sit back on it but it was not there anymore. So I fell flat on my ass once again. Apparently Syaoran had pulled out my chair with his feet and Mr. Sasaski had not seen him do it.

"Miss. Kinomoto you now have an after school detention for disrupting the class" He growled at me.

I looked back at Syaoran again and gave him the iciest glare I had ever given. 'Three time in one class. Damn I'm going to get him back so bad'.

Class ended and I avoided falling for any more of Syaoran's tricks again.

I walked to my locker and got my food out my locker, as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look who it was and saw Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo" I greeted flatly.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" She asked concerned.

"Just Syaoran down to his old tricks again. You need to help me think of something to do to him" I groaned closing my locker.

"How about after school?" Tomoyo suggested.

"I would but I have an after school" I slouched as I walked out of the locker room along side Tomoyo.

"Syaoran?" She asked knowingly.

I simply shook my head yes. "I hate him"

"Speak of the devil" Tomoyo pointed ahead of us.

"Yes. He is the devil," I mumbled under my breath.

"No, I mean there he is" Tomoyo corrected.

"Quick hide me. He might come over" I said as I scrambled behind Tomoyo but it was too late. He was already walking over to us giving me a strange look. Eriol accompanied him.

I straightened up. "Fuck off, Playa" I said in a hoarse tone. I wasn't usually rude but he annoyed the hell out of me.

"Stop PM…" Syaoran began before getting interrupted.

"Don't say it or I swear I'll have to hurt you" I gave him another icy glare before walking away.

"See you in detention" Syaoran yelled after me.

I groaned for like the fiftieth time that day and continued to walk away from him with Tomoyo.

"Dude. It's like he's stalking you or something!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well Sakura, you've gotta admit, he is pretty hott in an assholeish kind of way" Tomoyo said rubbing her chin.

"Ewwww! Tomoyo! He's such a sleaze!" I replied disgustedly.

"Why do you hate him so much anyway?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"It's not so much that I hate him he just annoys the shit out of me! He is the only person that can make me that angry bar Touya. But even he's not AS bad!" I said getting angry just talking about it.

"You should really give him a chance" Tomoyo suggested.

"Whatever"

The day went by smoothly but I was still sulking about having to be in detention with him.

'Damn that bastard. He probably got in trouble just so he could annoy me' I thought feeling anger arise in me once again. The bell rung to signal the end of school. But not for me, I still had another agonising hour with Syaoran Li.

Syaoran's POV

I walked into detention and surprisingly Sakura was already at a desk so I signed myself in and took a seat next to her. This was going to be fun!

She grunted as she noticed that I sat next to her and I smirked. She is so fun to tease. The only reason I do it is because I know it annoys her so much, and she knows that that is why I do it! So really it's her own fault for getting annoyed! I know that is not totally logical but it makes me feel better!

I was thinking of this line all day and knew that it would piss her off so bad.

"Hey, your hot. Wanna make out?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Grrrrrrrrr. Shut up!" Sakura growled, obviously annoyed.

"OOHHH! FEISTY!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to me, Playa"

"I'll talk to you if I want to" I pouted crossing my arms.

"Fine, but I won't listen" She replied turning away.

"Yes you will. I know you can't resist my sexy voice" I scoffed. I swore I could see smoke coming out of her ears she was that mad.

"Think what you want, but I will not become one of your show girls that you can just do whenever you want!" I was taken aback by that comment but quickly regained my ground.

"That's what you say now"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura inquired now looking at me.

"Oh… Nothing"

"No. I want to know now"

"Well I'm not telling you"

"Tell me"

"No"

"DAMMIT! Your so damn stubborn"

"I'll tell you, but I want something in return"

"No"

"But"

"No"

We went through the whole hour like that. The teacher, who was asleep, woke up when it was time for us to go home and he dismissed us.

I got my stuff out of my locker, which was right down the hall from Sakura's, and walked home.

Sakura's POV

I walked in the door and took my shoes off. I was greeted by my dad who gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I have some news. I have been talking to Wei and it seems that we will be having a guest staying with us for the next few weeks" Fujitaka said smiling.

A terrible thought crossed my mind and was confirmed by the next thing that he said.

"Since him and Meiling will be going away to Hong Kong to visit some relatives Syaoran will be staying with us"

And with that I let out the most blood-curdling scream you would have ever heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

CLIFF HANGER! And in the first chapter! Well it's not really a cliffhanger; I think we all saw that coming! There will hopefully be more E+T in the next chapter but this is mainly a S+S fic! Please R+R and also leave CONSTRUCTIVE critisizem, if you can think of any!

So like i said before the quicker you review the quicker i update!

Until Next Time

Hayley.


	2. Protesting,moving and alot of screaming!

Hey guys! Like i said the quicker you review the quicker i update!I cant remember wether i said it in the last chapter but i am asking if this is possible to get at least 10 reviews for each chapter! Thankyou!

Because you guys have been waiting so long for me to update i will give you two chapters! Enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 1: Protesting, moving and a lot of screaming!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I stopped screaming and saw that my dad was looking at me strangely.

"What's the matter Sakura?" My dad asked me confused. 'Oh good I must of imagined it all' I thopught with a sigh of relief.

"You were saying" I urged dad to go on, interested in what he had to say.

"Well' since him and Meilin will be going away to Hong Kong to visit some relatives Syaoran will be staying with us"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Syaoran's pov

"I'm WHAT!" I asked Wei, hoping that what I had heard was wrong.

"Your going to stay with the Kinomoto's for a few weeks" Wei repeated, confused.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I Yelled at the top of my lungs. (AN: WOW! That's a lot of screaming in one chapter! )

The Next Day.

"Wei, do I have to? I can come with you! Yeah, that's it! I'll come with you! Please don't let me stay here! " I begged clutching to one of Wei's legs.

"Sorry Li. But you have to stay here and finish your studies, and besides it could be fun" Wei said loading some more luggage into the boot before trying to dislodge me from his leg.

"Why doesn't Meilin have to stay?" I wined.

"Because she has already finished school" He closed the boot and dragged me into the car.

"Damn, thought I had him there" I mumbled under my breath"

Wei got into the car and we drove to the place that would turn my life up-side-down.

Sakura's pov

He'll be here soon. The DEVIL will be staying in MY house for THREE weeks! But I have the solution. You see I have chained myself to my bed so all I have to do is stay in my room all day everyday until he's gone, except for toilet breaks and to get food. And no one can get into my room because I have locked it! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH…………………….

The door peaked open. "DAMN!"I cursed under my breath.

It was dad. "Did you say something honey?"

"No daddy" I replied sweetly.

"Ok then. Li has arrived so would you like to come downstairs and help bring his bags up" Dad asked politely, as he always is.

"No" I said flatly. "I'm on protest" I held up my hand, which was handcuffed, to my bed.

"OK. But I'm making your favourite for dinner tonight" My mouth started to water. 'No I can't give in, I will not'.

"I'm not coming out" I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

My dad just casually walked out. You would think that any normal parent would have tried to get the handcuffs off but dad knew I would cave. I always did. But not this time! I would go through with this till the end.

2 hours later

"I will never give up" I say to myself starving as anything.

"Are you sure you don't want any food?" Dad yelled from down stairs.

"Yes" I yelled back.

I could of swore that I heard a giggle from downstairs but shook it off.

Another 2 hours later

"I can't take it anymore, I need to eat!" I said in excruciating starvation. I dug into my pocket in search of the key to unlock the handcuffs but to no avail. "This can't be happening to me!"

I then grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a hammer (God knows why that was there!), and smashed it onto the lock but instead hitting my hand.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed in pain.

There was a knock at the door. "I'm kinda buisy right now" I replied taking another whack at the lock, but in the process forgetting that the door was not locked.

To my surprise and annoyance, Syaoran walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising one eyebrow. He has obviously noticed that I was chained to my bed and hitting it with a hammer

I quickly hid the hammer behind my back which made him look at me even stranger.

"Umm….nothing…I..I…was…just" 'Wait a minute, why am I stuttering'. "I mean, It's none of your business"

"Well, do you want some help?" He asked smirking.

"No" I replied harshly.

He started to walk out and I continued to hack at the lock. Nothing happened.

"Wait." I said, causing Li to halt. "I guess I could use a little help" I sighed in defeat.

He came and sat next to me. "Where's the key?"

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be in this situation now, would I?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Not really"

He started to walk out.

"Wait, I didn't mean that"

He turned around. "Yes you did"

"I no but I just want to get out of these"

He continued to walk out. He seemed genuinely hurt. No, that's not right. The DEVIL doesn't have feelings.

"Ok, Ok. I'll be nice"

He walked back over to me. "I'll only help you if you cooperate. He said with a straight face.

I took a deep breath. "OK"

"Good" He smiled.

He picked up the hammer that I had been using before and took one swing at it and it broke.

I was gobsmacked. How the hell did he do that in one swing and I couldn't even dint it.

He then removed the cuff from around my wrist with a saw, nearly cutting my wrist off many times. He did it deliberately.

I walked out of my room.

"What do you say?"

I stopped and turned around. "I hate you"

"No"

"You're a sleeze?"

"No, that's not it either"

I searched my head looking for the right words. "I know! I know! I hate you AND you're a sleeze!"

"No it's thankyou"

"That's alright"

"But….ARGGHHH!"

I went to the toilet and then downstairs to eat the leftovers dad had left me.

I looked around the kitchen but no leftovers.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Syaoran's pov.

I stood around the corner waiting for her to scream, and it came.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I laughed evily. "Hehehehehe, That is only the start of what I have planned for you, Sakura"

"What are you doing?" I jumpd back, startled.

"Ah… nothing" I said suspiciously.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU ATE MY FOOOOOODDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and started chasing me around the house.

"NO! I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" I screamed running for my life.

"You didn't" she inquired, stopping.

"No. I lie!" I sprinted to the room Mr. Kinomotoi had given me and shut the door.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Sakura was still yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Go away" I replied.

"OK but you haven't heard the last of this"

WOW! I didn't think that that would get rid of her!

I heard a door shut and music started blasting through my ears. I didn't think Sakura listened to that type of music. I brushed the thought off and got the stuff that I needed for the pranks I was going to play on Sakura.

To be continued…..

I'm ending it there guys! So what did you think?

R+R

Untuil Next time

Love Hayley!


	3. News!

Hey! I am so glad that i actually got reviews! I am so happy that you guys are still reviewing! I didn't get 10 reviews but i f i get atleast 8 reviews for each chapter i think that i will be able to get up to where i got up to last time in just over a week, so keep reviewing!

For people who are wondering how Saku's dad and Wei know eachother... I have no idea, just go with it!

What does everyone think about my rating? Is it ok? As soon as you think that i should change it could you please contact me or something because i am really paranoid now!

Thankyou to those people who did actually review!

In this chapter I am going to try a new style of writing in the pov's see if you can spot it and tell me if you like it in your review. THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: Like I've said a million times: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 2: News!

Sakura's pov.

I had a shower and got ready to go to bed. HUH? What was that? I heard something growl. I started searching around suspiciously. There it is again! I looked down and realise it was my stomach. I blushed, I knew that… I feel like CHOCOLATE!

I walked into the kitchen in search of something that would satisfy my craving. I looked in the fridge and found a plate of chocolate. I went to bite into it when I saw something on it move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed. It was a spider.

"hahaha" I heard someone laugh.

"SYAORAN!" And once again I found myself chasing after Syaoran and him running away.

After a long five minutes of chasing him then pinning him down to the ground (I think he was letting me win) and then getting him to apologise, I went to bed.

_It was that same dream again but with a few differences. Each time she had this dream the shadow on the face of the man she was holding hands with, faded. Although this happened I could still not make out the face._

_As I did before, tears started pouring from my eyes._

_But this time instead a hand wrapping around my neck I felt a cold cylinder press up against my lower back. 'I'm gonna die' I thought._

_I heard a click and a bang and I woke up._

Syaoran's pov

I am sitting in my room contemplating in my head what cruel yet very amusing tricks I should play on Sakura next. I am thinking of something with glue: Glares evilly and starts rubbing chin thoughtfully: I wonder what the time is: Glances at clock: Hmmm 1:30. I better go to sleep; I'll need lots of energy for what I have in store for Sakura! MMMWWWAA HAHAHAHAHAH: Coughs uneasily: Ok that was really weird! Anyway goodnight: Starts snoring loudly: (AN: That was quick!)

Normal pov

The Next Morning.

At the Kinotmoto residence, all is quiet. The sun is shining the birds are singing and everything is peaceful…

"GIVE ME THAT BACK LI –CHAN!" Screamed a croaky Sakura who almost tripped down the stairs.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Syaoran yelled back waving the pink book in the air, teasing her.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK BAKA!"

"I think he likes me, he looked so hott today…" Syaoran read, making kissing sounds and actually doing a pretty good impression of Sakura.

"STOP IT! GIVE IT BACK!" Sakura screamed once again trying to jump up and grab the notebook off Syaoran. Since he was at least a head taller than her this was an extremely difficult task.

"Yo Kaiiju!" Touya greeted ruffling Sakura's hair. "Gaki" He glared at Syaoran who only glared back in return.

Touya snatched the book off Syaoran. "What's this?"

"It's nothing Touya, just give it back" Sakura pleaded.

"It's her diary.." Syaoran said evilly and smirked.

Foujitaka walked down the stairs. "Ohayo everyone"

"GIVE IT BACK ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled now trying to get her diary off her brother.

"What's going on?" Foujitaka asked.

"He has my diary back dad" Sakura looked at him innocently.

"Touya…"

"Ok, Ok" And with that he gave the diary back to Sakura.

"Now Touya. You know that that is an invasion of privacy. Li did you have anything to do with this?" Foujitaka asked Syaoran was shaking his head intently.

"No Sir. I told Touya that it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen"

"BUT.." Touya said trying to stick up for himself. He glared at the little Gaki who called himself a Card captor. Li only smirked in return.

"No buts Touya. You're grounded for a week" Foujitaka said firmly. "After we get back that is"

"GET BACK! From where?" Sakura asked shocked.

"OH yeah! I forgot to tell you that me and Touya are needed at the dig and will gone for a week"

"WWWWWHHHHAATTT!" Sakura and Syaoran screamed in unison.

"I swear if you lay one finger on my sister then I'll….." Touya raged.

"Don't worry my hands aren't going anywhere near your sister" Syaoran interrupted in a smug tone.

"What? So now your saying that my sister isn't good enough for you?" Touya asked through clenched teeth.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Syaoran was still standing there crossing his arms coolly, which made Touya even more infuriated.

"GAAAAAKKKIII!" Touya yelled as he lunged forward, but Syaoran had already dodged his attempted punch.

Foujitaka ran over to Touya to stop him.

To be continued………..

Pretty lame chapter…. I have some really good ideas for the next couple of chapters but I would still love to hear what you guys think?

Until Next Time!

Love Hayley!


	4. Sneaking Around

Still not getting many reviews but then i thought hey who cares! I like the story and that is all that matters! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this..

Unwanetd Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 3: Sneaking Around.

So Foujitaka and Touya left so Sakura and Syaoran…. alone, in a house, by themselves, for a week….

Sakura's pov.

This was going to be interesting but I'm sure by the end of it one of us would go insane and kill the other…and I was sure it would be me… DAMN I hate him! I need to think of some pranks to get him back for steeling my food and hopefully he will be so…SCARED…. that he will leave the house and jump off a building… Okay, okay, that was a long shot….

Syaoran's pov.

This is going to be so fun and after she's experienced the pranks I have install for her… She'll go mad! I can't wait! Other peoples pain makes me happy ! No.. I lie: Blushes:

Just hearing Sakura's scream… But it's not actually pain. I'm just going to ruin her life and reputation! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH……

:ring, ring:

"Huh what's that?" : Looks around the room nervously: "Oh! It's just the phone :Blushes: I knew that.. Meh! I'll let slave girl get it"

"KURA!" I yell, hoping to get her attention. I hear… well actually don't hear the phone stop ringing.

Sakura barges in my room.

"BAKA…it's for you.." She chucks me the phone.

"You can't just barge in, I could have been naked!"

"It's my house and I can do whatever I want!" Sakura huffed and slammed the door closed

I grunt.

"Moshi moshi. Li Syaoran here."

"Hello my cute little descendent, I gather things aren't going well"

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!' I scream mentally.

"Damn you Eriol how did you know I was hear?" I ask angry.

"Tomoyo told me" Eriol answered smugly. Even though I can't see him knew he was smirking. Damn Eriol!

"Whatever…Why'd you call?" I ask, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Well, My dear cousin, is it a crime to want to speak to you without wanting anything?"

"You answered a question with a question….you can't do that!" I say raising my voice ever so slightly.

"Well anyways, I was just ringing to see how you were doing so ja ne, and stay strong" Eriol fare welled politely.

"Bye.."

Sakura had gone out before to go shopping with Tomoyo…. How boring? So I am left in this house, not my own, by myself! I can't believes she trusts me here with all her stuff…he he, that gives me an idea!

I walk out of my room and over to Sakura's door. I put my hand on the doorknob, and to my surprise received an electric shock. (AN: If you have seen The Simpson's you may have seen this episode before!)

"OWW!" I gasp in pain.

I try again hoping that the effect will be different. It isn't. I receive another zap. And another, and another, and another. I repeated this process of zapping and gasping about another 10 times until I realise I cannot outlast the zapper. My hand is numb: Rubs hand protectively:

I'll go on to plan B.

I grab a stick and attempt to remove the zapper with it. EUREKA! GOT IT!

Suddenly it starts zapping at nothing and bouncing around on the floor.

"DEMON ZAPPER! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I run down the stairs. (AN who would have thought that Syaoran was such a woos.)

After calming myself and going back upstairs I turn the knob slowly, and peek in through the crack.

"She's not that smart if she thought the possessed zapper would stop me!" I yell triumphant when a bucket filled with 'God knows what' falls on my head. It's stickyyyyyy! EEEWWWW!

"I stand corrected" I comment, although pissed off about the stuff that fell on me.

I sneak around her room, but being more cautious now. I spot something; it's her diary I stole before. I reach for it cautiously and put my hand on it, expecting something to happen but surprisingly nothing did!

I open it and read it with no hesitation I AM EVILLL! I begin to read:

It says:

_Syaoran is staying in my house for 4 weeks! AAAHHH! He's already played a couple of pranks on me but I'll get him bbaaadd! YAY! I'm thinking that I could put something in his food….hehe that's what I'll do!_

That's all I read… OH MY GOD! She's going to poison me! No I doubt she'd do that, she's probably just going to put a worm or something in it…. Evil BITCH! Well I'll just have to make sure that she doesn't get to make any food….hehe.

I walk out of her room casually.

Normal pov.

At the mall.

After trying on about a billion items of clothing and buying most of them, Sakura and Tomoyo were in the food court eating.;

" So what has he done so far?" Tomoyo asked a little concerned.

"He stole my food! And put a spider on it! BASTARD! HE MAKES ME SO MAD!" I said through clenched teeth.

" OOHH! That's harsh!"

"But I have some surprises waiting for him. I figured that he would probably go in my room and sneak around so there is a couple of booby traps and I also left a fake diary that says that I am going to do something to his food. So if he reads it he will not let me cook any meals in fear I will poison him or something! So I won't have to cook! Cool plan hey?"

"Yeah cool" Tomoyo paused. "Hey Sakura, look, it's that really hot guy from school. What's his name?"

"Ben" Sakura said mesmerised.

Ben was an Australian exchange student who had come about 2 years ago. He is really hot!

"Go over to him and say hi" Tomoyo nudged me.

"I couldn't I will embarrass myself so much" Sakura was still in a trance.

"Just go" Tomoyo pushed Sakura over there.

"But Tomoy….." Before she knew it she was standing right in front of him.

"Hi Sakura!" He smiled brightly at her.

'HE KNOWS MY NAME :dreamt sigh:'

"H..hhi..Ben. Ah.. How y-you doing?" She asked putting on a nervous smile.

"Oh nothing much just shopping with my mum" He pointed to a woman who Sakura figured was his mum. "Oh…ah…" A blush appeared on the boys face. "Ummm…I was ah wondering if your not doing anything tomorrow night then we could maybe, but you don't have to if you don't want to"

"I'd love to" Sakura smiled, now feeling more comfortable.

"Great. Pick you up at 7:30?"

"Yep"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Sakura jumped in the air with triumph and Ben said "yes".

Sakura walked back to Tomoyo. "So?"

"So?"

"What happened?" Tomoyo enquired with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing…." Sakura put on a slight smile.

"Whatever…Sakura tell me," Tomoyo pouted.

"Well.. Guess who has a date with Ben tomorrow night?"

"OH MY GOD! He didn't?" Tomoyo asked over-joyed for her best friend.

"He did"

Tomoyo embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Sakura, but I can't help you get ready cause I'm going away a couple of days. I gotta go now. See ya when I get back"

"Bye"

To be continued…

That's the end of chapter 3. There will be more S+S sorry to keep you waiting with that…. It's just really hard to have some romance when their pulling pranks on each other! But I promise there will be some jealousy sparks flying from Syaoran in the next chapter!

I'll update soon..

Until next time

Love Hayley!


	5. Jealousy?

I'd like to tell everyone that reads this story to please review as many chapters as you can! I like hearing what you have to say… Even if it is a flame!

Again I thank everyone for reviewing, you are all very inspiring!

Someone asked me if there was going ot be any E+T! If anyone wants it can you please send me some ideas!

CARISSA: I think everyone will get confused if i change Ben's name now but i will keep it in mind for the future! And also i remind everyone that they ARE OUT OF CHARACTER!

I'd like to add that if anyone wants to e-mail me, I love making new friends! If you didn't know it's : You've heard it all before.

On with the story….

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 4: Jealousy?

Sakura's pov.

When I got home I went into my room to check if he had been in my room. He had. I found the zapper that I placed on the doorknob laying on the ground and it looked to now be dysfunctional. I walked into my room checking to see if he had actually gone in. Again, he did.

The diary was in a different place to where I put it. I was right! I knew that he would be too stubborn to turn back after the zapper. He he….he is so predictable:rolls eyes: .

And there was another thing I bet he didn't notice either. I installed a video camera courtesy of Tomoyo. OH MY GOD I AM SO DAMN EVILLLLL:evil hysterical laughter:

I rewound the footage and pressed play.

First it showed him trying to get into my room and getting zapped. Then him getting something and taking it off. But what intrigued me was his scream.

I rewound it to see if my assumptions were correct. And they were. Syaoran Li, biggest Macho playa ever, screams like a girl! Oh this is sweet!

Syaoran's pov

I sat in the lounge room randomly flicking through stations on the TV. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Sakura. Evil Witch!

"Hey Syaoran!" I didn't turn to look at her. Not giving her the time of day. I don't think she really cared. "I won't be hear tomorrow night" Suddenly my ears tweaked in curiosity and I turned around.

"Why not?" I asked pouting.

"None of your business" Sakura said looking into the fridge hungrily.

"I want to know" I started making a big deal of it.

"Well I'm not telling you"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine….. I'm going on a date"

I slumped my shoulders in disappointment. 'WHAT THE HELL? NNNNNOOO! YOU DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT OK? OK…..'

"With who" I inquired.

"Ben Drill"

"WHAT? You can't go out with him" I shouted sounding a little bit too concerned.

"And why not" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Because he is the sleaziest guy at our school!" I replied.

"No, you're the sleaziest guy at our school" Sakura corrected. "And why are you so protective all of a sudden? OH MY GOD! You're jealous! Syaoran is jealous" Sakura pointed at me and started prancing around like a little girl.

"I AM NOT!" I pouted.

"Whatever".

'Wow I didn't think she'd let it go that easily'.

Sakura's pov.

"What do you want fro dinner?" I asked getting my plan into action.

"No it's ok I'll make dinner"

BINGO!

Syaoran's pov

(AN: ok everyone I'm skipping ahead to the night of the date when Sakura is getting ready! I have some great ideas for this!)

I had plans for Sakura to ruin her date. Not because I'm jealous or anything… Cause I'm NOT, I hate her!

Anyways for my plan to work I had to do a little bit of swapping and break all the mirrors in the house. WOW! That's a lot of bad luck!

But after second thoughts I just took them all down!

Sakura's pov.

After washing my hair brushing my teeth and moisturising I went downstairs to have something to eat. (AN- Now who in their right mind would brush their teeth and then go and eat something, before going on a date?)

But there were two things that were strange:

All the mirrors in the house were gone and When I came downstairs dinner was already there. 

I saw Syaoran waiting by the table with oven mitts on. It was actually quite a funny site…

I saw him choke back a laugh and was confused. I shrugged the thought off.

I sat down and ate. I looked at the clock, it read 10 to eight.

"He should be here soon!" I said rushing to get my bag. Just as I did the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi. Kinomoto Sakura speaking"

"Hey Sakura it's Ben"

'Oh No! He's rung to cancel our date!' "Hey Ben!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"I'm running a little bit late so could you meet me there?" Ben said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you then bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. (AN- Hey lets say that they have already decided where they're going for dinner!)

Syaoran had a smug look on his face.

'Oh No! I don't have my car, it's getting serviced, how am I going to get there?'

I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going I thought that Bill was going to pick you up?" Syaoran said grabbing my arm in concern.

"For your information he told me to meet him there" I tried to loosen his grip but it was no use.

"How are you going to get there? You have no car"

"I'll walk" I said finally getting away. I walked out the door.

"No you won't. I'll drive you." He said firmly.

"HELL NO! I'm not getting in a car with you. I'll walk! ." We had stopped in front of his car.

He opened the car door. "No you're not walking at this time of night"

I slammed the door shut. "Yes I am!"

"I didn't think I would have to do this but.." He picked me up, put me in the passengers seat, closed the door and he got in the car.

"He clicked a button as I tried to open the door. He had put the Childs lock on!.

I slumped in my seat but then realised that I hadn't looked in the mirror to see if I looked all right cause there were NO mirrors in the house.

Syaoran's pov.

I saw that she was a bout to look in the mirror that was on the shade thingy and I panicked.

'Calm down Syaoran…think, think'

In a spare of the moment thought, I kissed her. I felt her resist at first but then she returned it.

But DAMN did her breath smell bad. But that was my doing…..hehe! It smelt like onion.

I reached over and pulled the mirror off the shade thingy. (AN- lets pretend that there are no rear-view mirrors).

It was surprising but I was actually enjoying it! Despite the fact that her breath smelt like an onion farm! 'NO I AM NOT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!'

I broke the kiss. She was shocked at first but then glared at me.

"What? You look hott!" Boy was that a lie! It really hurt my pride to say that but I had to to make my plan work!

DAMN THAT WAS CLOSE!

Sakura's pov.

I can't believe this is happening! WHY AREN'T I PULLING AWAY? 'But I am actually enjoying this. OH MY GOD! NNNNNNNNNNOOOO! EEWWWWW! THIS IS SYAORAN LI WE'RE TAKING ABOUT!'

He pulled away.

I glared at him.

"What? You look hott!" He said shrugging his shoulders.

To be continued…

Sorry guys but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out what he has done to her, but I can tell you that it's going to be funny!

Until next time

Luv Hayley


	6. Guilty? Emotions running high!

NOTE! PLEASE READ!- I read all bios of the people that review me and sometimes their stories if I'm not writing! So if you want me to review your stories then say so in your reviews! Will DO!

Cherrytart- That is a great idea and i will probably use it!

Thankyou to everyone else who reviewed! I love you all!

Thank you to all those people! OK that is enough of me blabbing! On with the story!

Unwanted Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone

Chapter 5 (I think!)- Guilty? Emotions running high!

Before Sakura is getting ready for her date! (AN: Sorry if I confuse anyone here but I am going back to before Sakura has gotten ready so you can see what Syaoran has done to her!)

Syaoran's pov.

(AN: WARNING! A lot of the next stuff may not make sense but just bare with me!)

I opened the door slightly to see if the coast is clear, only to hear Sakura talking on the phone to someone. I figured it was Tomoyo.

I listened to the conversation:

"How's what going? Oh you mean the diary thing!" She paused for a second waiting for Tomoyo to answer.

"It's working just as I planned" An evil grin appeared on her face. " He won't let me cook anything. He's quite a good cook too! The fake diary was a great idea Tomoyo!"

"Yeah I got to go too. Bye"

I panicked and went around the corner and leant on the wall.

She walked out.

"Li" She said slightly nodding her head in recognition as she walked past me.

"Kinomoto" I returned.

She stopped, turned around and glared at me.

"Stay out of my room" She said forcefully.

Any normal guy would have been terrified by that glare but not me! I'm not scared of anything! "AAAAAAAHHHHH! BBBBUUGGGG! Get it off me"

Well almost anything..

I snuck in and went to get her moisturiser. I tipped the remaining content into a bag I had brought in and replaced it with EXTRA browning fake tan and left the room to go to the bathroom.

Next I got her toothpaste and put a couple of drops of EXTRA STRENGTH food dye!

But no, that isn't it I also swapped her shampoo and conditioner with fluorescent pink hair die!

After doing all that there was one more stage to my plan…. the FOOD!

I put some stuff in a pot filled with water and made sure to add LOTS of onion!

Back in the car…

Normal pov.

Sakura was still glaring at Syaoran by the time they had arrived at the restaurant that Ben had told her to meet him at.

"Well, here we are" Syaoran said pulling up to the curb.

Sakura got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She walked a few feet and turned around. "You can go now" She said rather harshly.

"Ok." Syaoran still didn't make a move to start the car.

She turned around and walked away. 'Weirdo!'

She walked into the restaurant and on the way getting strange glances from people. She thought nothing of it and kept walking.

She walked up to the guy at the front desk thingy.

"Hi I believe there is a reservation here for Ben and Sakura" Sakura inquired trying to get the mans attention as he had not looked up yet.

He did. "Oh my god!" He yelled in shock getting glances from all around the restaurant.

"Sorry child you gave me a fright. Yes right over here. Your date has not yet arrived" He sat her down and as he walked away he kept glancing back at her.

She sat patiently waiting for Ben to arrive.

Ben walked up to the front desk.

"Ah hello I have a reservation for Ben and Sakura."

"Yes your date is already here" The man said emphasizing on the word date.

"Where? I can't see her" Ben looked around the room and spotted a girl sitting in the corner with bright pink hair. He chuckled.

The man pointed to the girl with pink hair.

Ben looked at the man and then back at the girl. "That's not Sakura"

"Well that is the reservation she asked for" The older man persisted.

"Ok" Ben uneasily walked over to 'Sakura' and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and gave him a great big smile

"AHH!" Ben was astonished to see what had happened to Sakura. Her teeth were bright blue!

"Hi Ben. What's wrong?" Sakura asked tilting her head to one side.

"Ahh, I just remembered that I have to go to a meeting for work so we have to make this date another time. Oh and maybe you should go look in the mirror" Ben walked rather fast out of the restaurant.

Sakura was puzzled by what Ben had said. What was wrong with the way she looked? 'Dammn! I knew I should have worn the green dress!'

In curiosity she walked into the bathroom to take a look. She walked over to the mirror and….

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Syaoran's pov

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Hehehe" I laughed evilly, hearing the scream of Sakura.

Yes it is what your thinking. I am disguised as a customer at the restaurant. I just needed to see this!

That is what I have been waiting for my whole life. But I can't help but feel bad for her. I mean imagine looking that bad seeing one of the most popular (next to me and Eriol) guys! HOW EMBARRASSING! But then I think of how much of a bitch she is. Well only to me…I wonder why that is?

Anyways, I saw her running out of the bathroom in tears. That was unexpected… I thought she would be really mad at me, like she usually was. This is making me feel really bad.

I ran out after her. BIG mistake. I saw her sitting in the car. DAMN should've hidden it better! Don't ask me how the hell she got in there! Man she is going to get me back so bad! But then I saw a huge whole where the door handle used to be, that's a good start!

I ran over to my car. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!" I screamed causing a scene.

She just glared at me from inside the car. Point taken. But then I realised that she was in the drivers' seat of the car! OH NOOO!

She bent down and the engine started. And now she knows how to hot wire cars? What next?

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I ordered looking at her seriously.

She sped off. YAY! And now Syaoran gets to walk 20 blocks home. I guess I kind of deserved that!

It was a long walk home and I was exhausted I went into my room and heard nothing. It was very unsettling. It was never this quiet. There was always either the sound of Sakura's ear-throbbing music or us yelling at each other for some silly reason.

But I will not apologise! She deserves it for the fake diary thing and everything else!

But at the back of my I kind of felt bad. It takes a lot to make Sakura THAT angry (I had experienced this a lot!), and I knew what was coming next…. The silent treatment…

Dun dun DUNN!

To be continued…

HOW GOOD WAS THAT CHAPTER? Anyways r+r EVERYONE that read this! Please!

Until next time

Love Hayley!


	7. ManEating Cyborgs!

Hello everyone! Before we start i would like everyone that reads this chapter to read midnight-goddess' story: Gangs of Tokyo! It's absolutly amazing!

My BIGGEST thank yous to everyone who reviewed!

On with the fic!

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 6- Man-eating cyborgs!

Syaoran's pov

I woke up the next morning. As much as I hated to admit I was scared of what was to came. I knew she wouldn't talk to me but how long would it last? I didn't know. Maybe I would go downstairs and she would yell at me, or maybe she would play a really bad prank on me and yes there is the slight chance that she'll ignore me until I apologise, OR maybe she's turned into a man-eating cyborg! Personally I go with the last one!

There's only one way to find out! I'm going in!

I walked downstairs and saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. Strange right about now she would be yelling at me… Guess I better be thankful!

I sat down next to her, still being cautious.

She smiled at me.

'WHAT THE FUCK! NOW I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! SHE'S FINALLY LOST IT!

What if she was so filled with anger that she performed some sacred voodoo ritual and she's just waiting to make her mover and KILL ME! Or she could be a man-eating cyborg! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Back to reality…

Meanwhile, I was sitting on the couch for a but 3 minutes with an expression on my face that looked like world war 2 was about to happen…or is it World War 1? DAMN! Should have listened in History class!

I think Sakura was choosing between whether to call an ambulance or get out the camera.

I soon snapped out of my daydream and said: "So no hard feelings for what happened last night?" WHAT A STUPID QUESTION! Of coarse there's gonna be hard feelings she's gonna be using me to mop the floor.

"Of coarse not Li-chan. I could never stay mad at you for very long!" She said sweetly, giving me an unnerving smile. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?

"OK!" I nervously started backing up putting my hands up for protection. Like that's gonna do much to a man-eating cyborg. Ok…scratch that idea…

"Where are you going Li-chan? I was just about to serve breakfast?" She asked innocently.

That blasted name!

"Um…I'm…I gotta…" And I sprinted out of the house as fast as my feet could carry me.

Sakura's pov.

It worked he's scared out of his wits! Now to put phase 1 of plan; 'Get back Syaoran by scaring off all girls that try to come onto him' into action. OK, maybe I should think of a better plan name…

It may not seem like much to any of you, but to Syaoran It's everything. You see with out his sluts there to worship him, he feels…how should I put this? Insignificant.

But despite the fact that this punishment is very cruel, it is not enough to satisfy my lust for payback…

No, far from it. I will need something so ingenious and cruel that he will be crying for his mummy and I will be back to having a Li-free house!

Syaoran's pov

I walked around the shopping mall, not looking for anything in particular, just trying to take my mind off Sakura. I had been thinking about her a lot lately. I guess it's just because of the guilt thing.

But there's the fault, I never feel guilty. I don't know what is happening to me! I think I'm having a mid-life crisis!

I spotted a cute girl giving me flirtacious look. I winked at her and she giggled, I have that affect on girls.

I walked over and started talking to her. Apparently her name is Kim. (For you Kimii) Oh shut up woman, I just want to do you and then you can be on your way. But I can't. I'm living in Kinomoto's house! Oh well, we'll just have to do it at her place!

She was blabbering on like there was no tomorrow!

I interrupted her. "hey would you like to go out some time?"

"Sure breakfast ok?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah but do you mind picking me up on the way? My car is having some…repairs done."

I grabbed a piece of paper out of nowhere and wrote my address on it. I handed it to her.

"Ok I'll be there tomorrow at 10:00" She said taking the paper and walking away after winking at me. I gave her a wave before also walking away.

Sakura's pov.

Syaoran walked through the door with a smile on his face. I was frowning but I quickly changed it to a perky smile, not wanting to blow my cover.

"Hey Li-chan what's up?"

"I just got a date for tomorrow morning" He said happily bouncing onto the couch and changing the channel.

'YES! He's playing right into my hands! But damn I was watching that!'

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter but I have some really good ideas for the next chapter and I had to end it here.

Next chapter coming soon.

Until Next time

Love Hayley!


	8. SABOTAGE!

So guys next chapter and you know what? There is only 2 or 3 chapters until i get back to where i left off! And then i can start writing again! But may i say if this story or my account gets deleted again can you please look out for it! It will probably be under PrEeNandFasionpolice so look out for that!

Thank you again to all those people who reviewed!

NOTE: Please read BlahBlahBlah gurl's story if you have seen Harry Potter or know anything about it! It's WONDERFUL!

For disclaimer read other chapters!

Unwanted Guest

By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 7: SABATAGE!

Normal pov.

Sakura woke up especially early this morning but didn't leave her room. She was waiting for the doorbell to ring. About 5 minutes past until she heard it.

She heard the 2 talking and laughing so she walked down the stairs, wiping her eyes and looking tired.

She walked over to Syaoran and rubbed his shoulders. "Honey, when are you coming back to bed?" She asked in a whiney voice. The girl stopped laughing. "Oh who's your friend Syao-chan?"

"You jerk!" Kim yelled and drove away fast.

"WAIT! KIM! SHE'S NOT MY………" But she was already gone. "What the hell was that? You don't even like me!" Syaoran asked enraged.

"A girl's aloud to change her mind now isn't she?" Sakura said seductively tracing circles on his chest.

"So you've finally decided to give into my charm?" Syaoran started moving closer, and lifted Sakura's face to meet his. Both their hearts began to pound rapidly and it hurt.

Sakura began to move closer as well. 'Finally! She's given in!' Syaoran thought. (AN: I'd like to take a moment to explain S+S's… relationship. You see, they hate each other but then there's the lust factor! Syaoran thinks Sakura is a bitch and Sakura thinks Syaoran is a sleeze!)

Their lips were only a few millimetres apart when Sakura pulled away. "In your dreams" Sakura simply said strutting away.

"Come on! You know you want me!" Syaoran insisted.

"No I'm pretty sure I don't!" Sakura walked into the house. 'He wants me BBBAADD!'

Syaoran's pov.

I sat under a cherry blossom tree that was situated in the Kinomoto's backyard. I had been meditating to try and clear my mind of all this confusion.

When we were about to kiss, it felt almost like there was a spark and why was my heart beating so hard? That has never happened to me before. I'm pretty sure that I could hear her heart beating hard too. Maybe she really does want me? Well there's only one way to find out…jealousy!

School started again tomorrow so I'm pretty sure she'd try something there and try and embarrass me, but I'll be prepared.

I went into the house grabbed my kendo stick and my sword. I needed to train. I hadn't for ages and I needed to get Sakura off my mind. These emotions were driving me crazy!

Sakura's pov.

That was just great Sakura. I nearly let him kiss me again. I have some brilliant plans for tomorrow.

I walked outside to relax but saw Syaoran training with his shirt off! (AN:OOOOOHHH!)

I blushed. 'Where the hell did that come from! Stop blushing!'

I then started slapping my face repeatedly which I guess must have looked very strange since Syaoran had looked me like he Had just seen a man-eating cyborg! He loves them!

"Are you ok?" He informed.

Syaoran's pov.

"Are you ok?" I informed, because I had just seen her slapping herself repeatedly.

"Yes why wouldn't I be? I'm just SPIFFERIFIC!" She said psychotically. I could have sworn that I saw her eye twitch.

"Whatever you say" I mumbled as she walked off. "That was really weird" I continued to train thinking nothing of it.

Sorry that was a really short chapter but I have a great idea for the next chapter! It will be so FUNNY! Keep R+Ring!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	9. Pranks BackFiring!

Hey guys! Back… WOW! I GOT LIKE 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'M BACK!

chenocat- Thankyou for saying i have good grammer! I thought it was bad !

Kasumi- I think that that is a really good i dea and i will use it soon!

James- I didn't get anything that you said in that review, but thanx for the thought anyway!

Thank youfor all your reviews,(As Kim would say!) LUV IT!

Unwanted Guest

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 8: Pranks Back-firing!

At School.

Sakura sat in her desk trying to think of more ideas to get Syaoran back with since her last 2 ideas had failed.

Already today she had been given 2 detentions, been bashed up twice and now had a black eye, and been to the nurses office twice. Don't understand? I'll explain…

**Flashback**

Sakura's pov.

We were all in sports class playing soccer outside and it was quite muddy. I bounced the soccer ball a couple of times on the ground and got an evil smirk on my face after seeing Syaoran flirting with a girl.

"Tomoyo! Watch this!" I yelled getting her attention.

I rolled the ball I was holding in the mud and piffed it in Syaoran's direction. He easily dodged it and it hit the person that was standing behind him.

Instead of hitting Syaoran straight in the face I hit the school bully, Steph Cull.

Steph Cull was a big girl, kinda over weight and she thought she had heaps of friends but really, she doesn't.

As soon as I realized what I had done I started running for my life. I out run her but she soon found where I was hiding. Ok so a garbage can isn't the best place to hide?

And guess what that's not it…

At recess I saw Syaoran walking around the corner with another one of his sluts and he was about to walk into a big mud puddle.

So, I stuck my leg out from the corner and saw the huge splash.

I heard a very familiar laugh. Syaoran. I thought 'Why the hell would he be laughing when I just tripped him over?'

Too bad for me my brain was slower than my eyes. I soon realized that it was not Syaoran who I had tripped up but in fact, Steph AGAIN!

And again I got bashed up. But I put up a pretty good fight.

**End Flashback**

But this time he will not get away from me. The bell rang for lunchtime. I walked down the hallway and noticed that Syaoran was about to walk into the toilets. 'PERFECT!' I thought.

I quickly switched the signs on the doors (For you Kimmi!) and waited around the corner. He walked in and I watched the door waiting for the screams…

…But they never came…

So I walked in to see what was happening. Maybe there was no one in there?

I opened the door and revealed Syaoran surrounded by all the girls. He was again flirting with them. Anger surged within me. 'THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!'

I walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear. "Get out you pervert" I said dragging him still by the ear.

After letting him go he said:

"What's the matter? Jealous?"

That made me even madder.

"No! I'm not a lesbian!" I said flatly, recovering.

"You know what I mean" Syaoran said flirtatiously.

"What? You?" He nodded his head persistently. I started to giggle and saw that he wasn't joking. "Oh! You were serious…"

The ball rang and as soon as I knew it, it was finally, the last period of the day. I had the best plan that couldn't fail!

I walked in to the classroom early and put a liquid substance on the chair where Syaoran would conveniently sit.

The rest of the class walked in and I went over to Tomoyo to greet her.

Syaoran's pov.

I walked into class and saw Sakura walking over to greet Tomoyo. I went to sit in my chair but before doing so I looked down at it. Sure enough Sakura had put glue on it! (For you Hououza!)

I quickly switched mine and her seats while she was distracted talking to Tomoyo.

She came back over and sat in her chair. I grinned evilly.

"What are you smiling at?" She snapped.

"Oh, nothing" I replied putting my hands behind my head and leaning back.

The class went on and I eagerly waited for the bell to ring.

Soon enough it did…

Sakura pov.

The bell rang and I waited for him to get up. He did, but with no chair attached to his ass! What the hell?

I looked around suspiciously.

I tried to get up from my chair but was pulled down by an invisible force! WHAT THE HELL!

I tried again to no avail and I figured the worst.

'Oh! MY god ! HE MUST HAVE SWITCHED THE CHAIRS!'

I tried to act normal. And now there were only 3 people in the classroom. Me, the teacher and Syaoran, who was standing at the door casually smirking.

"What's the matter Sakura? STUCK?" He emphasized the word 'stuck'.

"No! I just can't get up" I said stubbornly.

"Sakura your very eager today" The teacher said warmly. "Would you like some extra credit work?"

"No I'm fine" And that's when I picked up the chair and walked out of the classroom.

So I walked through the school holding a chair to my bum until I could get the cleaner to get it off.

I walked home alone that night with a saw but.

To Be Continued...

Wasn't that funny? I thought so… Tell me what you guys thought about it!

Please r+r!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	10. Confusion

I have been updating more than I thought I would Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them so much!

I would like to set a challenge: I would like to, by the end of this story, have at least 100 reviews… Tell me in your reviews if that goal is too high.

Everyone hoping for more romance, it is coming soon. There will be something in a 2 or 3 chapters that will bring them closer together!

Do any of you realise that after this chapter then there is only one more chapter until i start writing new stuff that, for everyone who read my story before, have never read! I am sssooo EXCITED!

Unwanted Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone

Chapter 9 (I think?): Confusion.

Sakura's pov.

At home.

Syaoran walks up to me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Wow! Hey you were the one trying to pull those pranks on me! I just simply, twisted them" It's funny that whenever I'm angry at him, hetries to make things sound so much better than they are.

He then twisted up his face. "What the hell happened to you" He asked after JUST noticing that I had a bruise the size of a tennis ball over my eye.

"You wanna know what happened to me, huh?" He nodded. "Well I'll tell you. I got beaten up twice today by the same girl, got a chair stuck to my ass AND I had to get the CLEANER to get it off!" I shouted.

"No way? The pervert?" Syaoran asked cracking up.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" I pouted and walked up stairs to go into my room only to be greeted by the wall on my face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" I screamed.

Syaoran's pov.

As Sakura was explaining (more like yelling) to me about what happened, I was really worried about her. But I couldn't show it. Then she might think that I actually care…WHICH I DON'T! Do I?

If it were a guy that had beaten her up, then GOD HELP ME I would have bashed the shit out of him! DAMN! NOW I'M ANGRY! I should've helped her…

She pouted and ran up the stairs.

I heard 2 bangs and then a scream. Immediately I sprinted up stairs, filled with worry.

I ran by her side and noticed that she was unconscious. "Wow! She must have ran into the wall pretty hard!" I said sarcastically, despite the fact that I was worried.

I picked her up and put her on her bed, then I walked into the kitchen grabbed some first aid things and went back into her room to fix her up.

I wet a cloth and cleaned up the cut, noting how beautiful she looked unconscious. He he he.

I didn't bother denying that. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the whole school. But she would never like me, she hates me. Though I can still try.

I put a butterfly clip on her cut (A?N: No not the clips you put in your hair!) and stared at her. I leaned forward, not being able to control my movements. I brushed my lips against hers.

If it were possible they were even softer than they looked. I wanted to do it again, but I controlled myself.

It finally hit me, what I had just done. 'I just kissed Sakura… AGAIN!' But somehow this one was different Even though she wasn't awake it had felt like she was. The way she breathed, the way her cheeks were slightly rosy as if she had been blushing…weird…

I brushed a few stray strands of Auburn out of her face and walked out of the room. She would be better tomorrow… I hope……

The Next Morning.

Sakura's pov.

I woke up that morning in my room, with a splitting head ache. At least I think it's my room…

I rubbed my head in pain but felt something on it.

"OHHHHHH NNNOOOO! Someone's sliced my head open and done a lobotomy on me! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed running around the room in panic.

"Syaoran walked in the room with a tray of food that looked very inviting. "No that's where you ran into the wall last night"

I stopped running around like a maniac. "Oh!" Was all I could say. I felt stupid.

"I made you breakfast, I thought you might be to tired to make it your self, but I guess your all better" Li said walking away.

"NOO! I'm not ok. I still have a head ache and I can't make it myself" I whined.

He smirked and brought it to me. I looked at it with a huge grin. He moved closer and I was shocked. I moved away and made a cross with my fingers. "Wow back off, you demon!" I then fell off my, i mean hisbed, which made my head feel even worse.

I got back into m...hisbed quickly. "I wasn't trying to come on to you, I was just seeing how your cut was. But if you would like me to I would be more than happy to oblige…"

"No No, I'm fine…"

"Ok then" He moved in closer again and I could feel him taking off the thing that was on my forehead. " I'll just clean it again and it should be right." He said getting something from a first aid box. Don't ask me where that came from.

He starting putting some ointment on it and it stung. I clenched my teeth and let out a whimper.

He must have noticed because he paused.

I could feel his light breath on my fore head and it didn't hurt anymore.

He finished it up but didn't move from the position he was in, a few millimeters from my face. He leant in even more, If that's possible.

"What are you doing" I whispered, shocked.

"About to kiss you" He said huskily.

He pushed me down onto the bed and stared into my eyes. "God, your beautiful".

'Had he just said what I thought he said?' I thought very confused.

My heart was saying yes but my head was saying no.

His lips pressed against mine in a fiery kiss. I tried to resist, but it felt so right.

It felt like the whole reason I was here on this earth for this moment, and for that moment it had actually felt like he had feelings for me, maybe even loved me. But that was impossible. He was just a playa. He would use me for one of his sex toys and dump me. But still I couldn't bring myself to break the kiss. GOD! He was a good kisser!

I returned the kiss and ran my hand through his hair.

I felt his hand going under my top. I put my hand over his to stop it. He stared at me disappointed.

"We got to get ready for school" I stated flatly.

"Come on! We don't have to go! And you can't tell me that you didn't want me just then!" He said not letting me get up.

It's funny how he was on top of me but not squishing me. It was a comfortable weight.

"How could I ever want a playa like you?" I asked harshly.

"I don't know?" He said rubbing his chin. "Because everyone does!"

"Well I'm not everyone!" I said pushing him off me.

"Back to your bitchy old self again I see?" He asked building up my anger

"And you're back to your sleezy old self. I was beginning to think you were going soft on me!" I returned.

"Never" He said and finally walked out but stopped at the door. "One day you'll give in" And he walked away.

Was that a good chapter? I liked it! Feelings for each other are starting to brew up! OOOOOOOOOO! yes...

Anyways see you soon

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	11. Handcuffs Kinky!

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are so great! Can you believe that i got 15 reviews for this chapter! I can't tell you guys how much i appreciate it! And I think that from now on it is AKLL NEW chapters! HOW EXCITEING! Anyways, I wont take up to much of your time so, I hope you enjoy!

Tammy-chan: The thing about locking them in a room is kinda whwat i have in the next chapter except WWAAYY better! You'll love it!1 And i will probably use your opther idea.

Lonley Angel Of Serene: I'm sorry that i haven't got around to reading your stories but i promise that i will r+r i have just had heaps of homework!

Disclaimer: Whatever… Don't own it…

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 10: Handcuffs… Kinky!

Sakura's pov.

I got ready for school and started walking with out waiting for Syaoran. It gave me time to think.

'What had happened back there? Does he have feelings for me? Or more importantly do I have feelings for him?' So many questions which I feared could never be answered.

'I will never figure this guy out. It's like one minute you think you have him all figured out and then he goes does something totally outrageous.'

"SAKURA! SAKURA! WAIT UP!" A very annoying voice called after me, which I tried my best to ignore. "You seemed to have forgotten me," He said catching up to me and slowing down to a walk.

"Oh yeah…forgotten…" I said under my breath. I sped up.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He said keeping up with me.

"Away from you" I replied coldly.

Syaoran's pov.

At school.

It was sixth period and we were in workforce studies. It is a stupid subject and a waste of time. We have to listen to lectures and stuff from people that have jobs like flight attendant, firefighter, lawyers stuff like that.

But today was a fortunately good day because today the guest speaker was an extremely hot policewoman.

I kind of tuned out to what she was saying and winked at her. She giggled in the middle of her sentence, and then continued to talk.

Sakura's pov.

I got knocked out of my daydream when I heard the policewoman talking about an assignment we had to do. I hate homework.

Apparently we all get given a utensil that police use for investigations and stuff and we had to make up some sort of play on how to use them. She said we got to choose our groups.

"Tomoyo! Can I be with you?" I asked my best friend.

"Sure but we need another 2 people" She studied everyone around us carefully.

"ERIOL! SYAORAN! COME HERE!" She yelled way to loud into my ear. I hate her. "You guys can be in our group"

"AHH no he can't. There is no way that I am doing an assignment with him" I said shaking my head.

"Would you rather do it with him?" Tomoyo asked me pointing over to this really creepy guy in the corner of the room. EEWW!

"Yes, yes I would. Now let's go ask him" I said trying to pull Tomoyo with me.

"I'm not going to I meant you can…" We were interrupted when the police woman walked over to us.

"Are you 4 in a group?" She asked pointing at all 4 of us.

I was about to say no when Tomoyo stopped me. "YES!" This day couldn't get any worse.

"Ok then. You guys are doing your assignment on the handcuffs" I stand corrected.

Syaoran winked at the woman and she giggled once again before she walked away.

I clenched my teeth in anger. He must have seen this because he said: "What's the matter? Jealous?" GGGRRRRR! I hate it when he says that.

"NO! Look I'm ok with doing a project with him but then we have to get given the kinkiest one of all of them!" I was getting really angry!

"So you want to do the project with me?" Syaoran said rather cockily. 'AAAHH! Damn him and his smart remarks!'

"No I didn't say that I said that I was FINE with working with you" I tried to not show my anger, but, judging by his smirk I don't think it was working.

"You don't have to pretend around me Saku" He said using my pet name.

By this time I had my hand clenched into a fist and a vein in my head ready to burst. Syaoran was just standing there smirking. Tomoyo then jumped in between us.

"Look you two. Whether you like it or not we have to do this project together. So please for all of our sakes please try and get along." Tomoyo reasoned. "Now I think that we should meet at Sakura's house and start the assignment then. What do you guys think?"

"Whatever" Syaoran and me replied in unison and both turned our backs on one another and slumped.

"Great! Well I need to do things at home first so we'll be there after dinner. So about 7?" Tomoyo informed. "you guys can get started before we get there".

"Yeah I need to do some stuff too" Eriol paused and gave a knowing shrug towards Tomoyo "So I will be there around the same time as Tomoyo" He chuckled a little.

"Evil Bastard" I heard Syaoran comment under his breath.

After School

Normal p.o.v

Sakura left school as soon as the bell went so she didn't have to walk home with Syaoran. I didn't work. Apparently he had known that she would do this so he left early himself and was waiting at the front gates of the school for her.

"How the hell did you get here before me?" Sakura blasted at him.

"I'm just so anxious to put those handcuffs on you." Syaoran boasted seductively.

"Don't think that your getting anywhere near me with those handcuffs. Besides, Touya and my dad will be coming home in 2 days so you better not try anything"

At Home

"NNNNNAAAAAAAANNNIIII?" Sakura screamed through to the other end of the phone and she sensed that her dad was going deaf.

"Sakura, honey, calm down. It's only for another week" Foujitaka insisted trying to get Sakura to calm down.

"Only? ONLY? Dad your not the one stuck at home a lone with a perv…person like Syaoran. If I'm dead when you come home, then it's because I went mad and killed myself!"

"Now Sakura. Don't be a drama queen. I'm sure it isn't that baa….." Her dad's voice cut short and Touya's interrupted. "PUT THAT GAKI ON THE PHONE! I SWEAR I AM SO CLOSE TO KILLING HIM!"

She held the phone away from her ear in pain but then said quickly. "Great! I'll help you" The fact that Touya was now quiet showed that he was shocked.

Sakura held the phone infront of Syaorans face. "It's for you."

"Oh!" Syaoran said shocked.

After a few minutes of both Touya and Syaoran yelling, Syaoran being cocky and making smart comments he hung up with a sigh.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked a bit worried.

"Just the usual." He then changed his voice so that it sounded a lot like Touyas'. "YOU GAKI! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER OR I"LL KILL YOU!"

His voice then changed. "And then I said. Well you can try…" He chuckled a bit.

"Whatever. We better get started before Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun get here." Sakura suggested.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Anxious to get down to business, are we?"

"AARGGHH! Shut up!" She stomped away with the handcuffs in her hand and Syaoran followed willingly.

They walked into Syaorans' room, he closed the door and they both sat on the bed. Syaoran then surprised Sakura by pushing her down onto the bed.

"Now that we're comfortable…" He smirked. He moved closer.

Syaorans'p.o.v

I wanted her more than I ever did. I was about 1 millimeter away from claimer her luscious lips once again until…

She turned her head away and put her fingers against my lips.

"I can't.." She whispered.

"Why? Are you scared you might enjoy it?" I smirked once again. She didn't answer.

I moved in once again and reached my destination. I guess I was right. She was afraid that she would like it. I held her face onto mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and tasted her again. She tasted like cherries. Mmmmmm….

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned.

The way she said my name. Like I was the only one she could ever be with.

I pulled away for breath and stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. She was still shocked. Both of us didn't dare move in fear that we would wake up and realize it was all a dream.

But the thing she did next, shocked me to no end. I couldn't believe it!.

She pulled my shirt collar down and she kissed me! With more force or passion I thought were possible. It was absolutely amazing. Better than ANY sex I had ever had and yet we had only reached 2nd base. I didn't think this kind of pleasure was possible.

Just the fact that Sakura had kissed me was enough to make me shiver.

We then rolled over so now she was straddling me. We broke once again but not for long and she pulled me down again.

"OH HOLY JEBUS! We'll just leave you too to it"

So how'd you guys like that? Some people asked for more kissing so here it is! It's a bit longer.

I hope you liked it.

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley.


	12. Stuck On You!

This is good! Do you like it if i upload every day? I do! THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAPPIE!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1!

Unwanted Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 11: Stuck On You!

We then rolled over so now she was straddling me. We broke once again but not for long and she pulled me down again.

"OH HOLY JEBUS! We'll just leave you too to it" I heard the worst thing I could have heard right then, Tomoyos' voice.

Sakura and I both looked up and Sakura fell off the bed in surprise. Tomoyo was not surprisingly holding her camera.

"Hey…Ah...Guys, um we were just…ah" Sakura stuttered getting up off the ground.

"Shoving your tongues down each others throats?" Eriol grinned evilly. Sakura pouted and then blushed, realizing what she had just did and what her best friend had just caught her doing. She would never live this down.

By this time I was still smiling like there was no tomorrow and kind of in my own world. I think I was still kind of shocked at the fact that she had kissed me. SAKURA! My 'enemy'. I didn't know where we stood now.

"Yes that's exactly what we were doing, now if you don't mind…" I replied after long pause, I tried to look angry and pulled her towards me.

"SSOOO! We should probably get started on the project!" Sakura pushed me off her and off the bed. Tomoyo giggled, still with that damned video camera in her hand.

Sakura's p.o.v

I lead everyone into my bedroom and eventually Syaoran followed with great disappointment. It was kind of funny watching him pout like a little girl. He then straightened up when he saw me and winked at me.

It just hit me. I had just kissed Syaoran Li. The biggest playa of all time.

"Ok so did you 2 get started?" Tomoyo asked with a slight grin on her face. Syaoran and I both shook our heads. "I thought so. Well I think that we should start the play. Sakura, you and Syaoran can be the bad people that me and Eriol catch and we will be the police" Tomoyo concluded, immediately taking charge.

"Ok" Everyone sighed not bothering to argue with Tomoyo.

About an hour later, rehersing the play.

Sakura p.o.v

Eriol tackled Syaoran top the ground and I could see that Syaoran hated letting him win. Eriol took out the handcuffs and that moment

"Why do I Have to be the one who gets tackled?" Syaoran whined.

"Because in the play I am the better fighter, remember?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well in real life I'm the better fighter so why change it for the play?"

"Because you're an idiot, Syaoran Li" I poked my tongue at him at the end of that sentence.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Syaoran asked getting angry.

"Everything" I turned up my nose and looked away.

"Well you're a clutz!" He said it with such enthusiasm. He acted like he had just found a cure for stupidity.

"I AM NOT A CLUTZ!"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not"

"Are"

"I'M NOT LYI….." I felt a hard hit to my back. I was soon to realise that it was Tomoyo.

"Hey! This isn't in the script!" I yelled, struggling to try and get Tomoyo off me.

"YEAH!" Syaoran yelled. He was squirming and it was really funny watching Eriol try and hold him still.

"For once you agree on something!" Tomoyo sighed.

Suddenly I felt something cold wrap around my wrist and I gasped. Syaoran did aswell.

"LET ME GO! TAKE THESE OFF ME!" Syaoran and us were screaming at the top of our lungs.

I felt a pull on my arm and I fell onto the ground. Syaoran had apparently lubnged onto Eriol and was punching him with one hand.

Tomoyo was histerical. "SYAORAN!" He looked up and got off Eriol.

"Hiragazawa, all I have to say is that you'd better have the key for these" Syaoran tried to stay calm but I could see his face going red.

"Don't panic my cute little decendant I have the key right…" Eriol digged around in his pocket with a puxxled look on his face. "HERE!" He held up a pen lid.

"AAAHHH" Syaoran yelled and tried to lunge at Eriol, but Tomoyo stopped him.

"It must be in my bag. I'll just go and check" Eriol said panicking as he quickly hurried out of the room.

Syaoran's pov.

I was about to burst when I realised what this really meant. Me and Sakura are going to be stuck together. Not just in the same house but the same bed. For a WEEK! YAY!

Eriol returned to the room with a worried expression on his face. "Umm, how should I put this? I ahh… misplaced the key"

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIII! This can't be happening to me!" Sakura started banging her head on the ground repeatedly.

"Sakura! Calm down! We can just try and break them off" Tomoyo said trying to calm Sakura down.

"Tomoyo! These are REAL POLICE HANDCUFFS! They don't make them so teenagers can just break them!" YESS! I thought.

"Well it's worth a try" Eriol sighed.

After an hour of trying to break the chain it was to my happiness that we did not avail. Sakura sighed long and hard.

"Looks like we're gonna be bed buddies!" I said winking at Sakura.

"UH AH! NO WAY AM I SLEEPING WITH A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"Look Sakura, you don't really have any choice right now" Tomoyo confirmed. Now all of us, bar Sakura, had devious looks on our faces. "It's only another 4 days until you can get them off"

Sakura's pov.

And once again I lost the fight.

I guess there's one good thing coming out of this. There won't be any more pranks…for now.

To Be Continued…

How cool was that! This is going to be so fun! So what is gong to happen with Saku and Syao sharing a bed? One guess?

Some people said they wanted more kissing and considering what happened in this chapter i think there will be... and much MUCH more!

Anyways, Keep r+ring!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley


	13. One Hard Night

Hey guys! Im soory that I am a bit late at updating! I had heaps of stuff on but I'll try update every 1 or 2 days! Some people asked why can't they just go to the police station and get the cuffs off? Well would it be any fun if that happened? I didn't think so!

Here it is.

For disclaimer read chapter 1.

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 12: One Hard Night!

Sakura's pov.

"See you Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo farewelled.

"Yeah… that's if I survive tonight" I stated flatly glaring at Syaoran who grinned in return.

"Yeah Syaoran. Don't go too hard tonight" Eriol had a devious look on his face.

"Oh! Don't worry WE won't go at all!" I said and pulled Syaoran in the house after saying one last good bye to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"SAKURA! Your no fun… I mean we're gonna be sharing a bed and all, why not take it one step further" Syaorsan said with a smirk. I felt like killing him right then and there.

"Ummm… Let's see. Maybe because I don't even want to sleep with you in the first place!" I yelled, pulling him to a hault.

"Well too bad you have to sleep with me!" He then paused and said "Hmmm… I like the sound of that. Sleep with me!"

"Whatever…" I couldn't be bothered. I just needed some sleep. "I don't care as long as we sleep in my room"

"I don't care either way. They both have singles!" His eyes perked.

This is going to be the worst night of my life!

Syaoran's pov.

This is going to be the best night of my life! Not only do I get to sleep in the same bed as Sakura but I get to watch her get changed! Not that I'm a pervert or anything!

Sakuar got her PJ's out and I could feel the heat rush through me as I saw what they looked like.

Sakura's pov.

I went through my draws to try and find some PJ's but realised that I had no other ones beside nighties that were no longer than my knees! (A/N: I know that doesn't really sound like something Saku would wear but just work with me here!)

I blushed the reddest shade of red that you would have ever seen.

Syaoran's pov.

I saw Sakura pause. "What's wrong? Can't you find any pyjamas? It doesn't matter we don't need them!" I said seductively and started to undo my pants, which to my happiness brought Sakura's hand dangerously close to my crotch. Don't ask me how she didn't notice.

"No it's not that.." She cut herself off and held up what was in her hands. It was a skimpy little nightie with spaghetti straps, it was green. My favourite colour!

By this time I had fully taken off my pants and they were around my ankles.

This is going to be so much fun!

Sakura's pov.

Because I was too busy looking at what I had to wear to bed with Syaoran I didn't notice that his pants were around his ankles, until I looked up.

I blushed even redder than before. JEBUS!

I realised I was staring at his green boxes so I quickly covered my eyes.

"Do you mind?" I asked and hearing him jingle I guessed that his pants were back on so I took my hand away from my face, only to be greeted by warm amber eyes and a pair of strong arms around me.

"Eeekkk…" I squeaked, surprised. He hadn't in fact put his pants back on but now they were totally off and he had also taken that cancel to remove his shirt too.

It felt strange having only a very fine layer of clothing between us. It felt…good, almost. No what am I thinking?

"Syaoran…" I said seductively.

"Yes" he asked huskily, moving intowards my lips.

"Get off me" I pushed him as fsar away that was possible with the handcuffs on. He was taken aback. "Now turn around while I get changed" I commanded. (A/N: Sorry guys…)

He didn't move.

I raised an eyebrow. "Now"

"I'll give you a deal. I'll let you watch me get changed if you let me get changed" He said getting excited.

I perked. "Oh yes please! Because I have been dieing to see you naked and have wild, wild sex with you" I stated sarcastically, but obviously Syaoran couldn't sense it. He was so dense some times.

"Really? I knew you did"

"Get a life… TURN AROUND!" I squealed.

"Fine…fine"

Syaoran's pov.

"fine…fine" I pouted.

I turned around and startred looking around the room until I realised that there was a mirror right where I was facing.

I smirked and I saw her beautifully shaped body but then I quickly turned away.

'What the hell is wrong with you Syaoran?' I thought.

It was weird. I couldn't bring myself to look. It was like I was depriving my innocent Sakura…' (A/N: HE'S NOT A PERVERT!)

All the while my hand was unconsciously 'helping' Sakura get changed.

"I'm finished" Sakura stated, as she turned around.

I snapped out of my trance. "Great now it's my turn"

Sakura quickly covered her eyes. "AAWWWEE! You sure you don't wanna watch?" I whined.

Sakura nodded her head. "Very"

I quickly got changed not wanting to take it any further.

"I'm done"

"There is no way you are sleeping like that! Put a shirt on!"

"Why? Scared you won't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"What now let's go to sleep" Sakura said quickly pulling me to the bed.

"Oh! We won't be getting any sleep" I remarked.

She ignored me so I got into the bed pulling her with me. She was now lying on top of me in a skimpy little nightie. YAY!

She didn't dare move as I slid my hand up under her dress and sat it on her thigh.

I heard her moan and I smirked.

I captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Kissing Sakura was becoming more and more of a habit and it was scary. The fact that every time I saw her I would want to kiss her and not just have sex with her but make love to her, was not a normal thought for me.

I had to do something about it, but for now I would just give in to my urges and sort out my feelings later.

Sakura's pov.

And how did we get stuck like this again? Lying on top of each other kissing on a bed?

But the scariest thing is that I am actually enjoying it!

As I was lying on top of him I could feel his well built chest (A/N: Druel…) on my stomach.

I continued kissing him never wanting this moment to end. He ran his hand through my hair and his other hand was still resting on my thigh.

We broke for air and we just stared at eachother for a moment, my heart pumping. What was happening to me?

Sorry guys I am gonna end it there but the next chapter is going to be up soon!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	14. Solving Problems

Hey you guys I know some of you thought that Syao is a pervert but just think if you were in Syaoran's place…That's if you were a guy… But I am sure that any normal guy would have done the same thing and I hate them for it, sorry if there are any guys reading this!

I am also sorry if my chapters are short but it's just the way I do it. Tell me in your reviews would you rather me have short chapters and update every 1 or 2 days or would you rather me have long chapters and update once a week?

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 13: Solving Problems.

Sakura's pov.

I continued kissing him never wanting this moment to end. He ran his hand through my hair and his other hand was still resting on my thigh.

We broke for air and we just stared at each other for a moment, my heart pumping. What was happening to me?

It felt like the whole world had stopped and I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his or to listen to the logical part of my mind, screaming at me to push him away.

Syaoran's pov

I kept on staring at her. She was intoxicating all of my senses and I couldn't get enough of her. I just wanted her to feel the same way. But how is it that I feel?

I shook the feeling off and realised that I had been staring at her for over 5 minutes now.

Then she spoke. "We better stop"

"Why? I know you don't want to" I whispered into her ear and I felt her shiver.

"That is beside the point" I widened my eyes shocked. Did she just actually admit that she was enjoying kissing me?

"What did you say? I didn't quite get that?" I asked wanting to hear again. "What did you actually mean by that? Could it be that you actually enjoy kissing me?"

"No!" She said rather loudly and got off me and the bed and of course pulling me with her. DAMN!

"On the defensive now are we? You wanna kiss again?" I asked pursuing her, not just because I had to.

"Well um mayb……NO!" She tried to walk away but realised she couldn't because of the chain attaching us together.

"Whatever…I know the truth, and I think you do too" I turned the other way and crossed my arms. (A/N: Just imagine everything they do with them joined by the handcuffs HHEEEE!)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She yelled getting in front of me.

"It meeeaaannnsss… that you want me and you just don't want to admit it!"

"Take it back!" Sakura demanded, clenching her fists.

I took a step towards us closing up the gap between us. "No" I said plainly. She glared at me.

"Fine. I'm going to bed!"

Sakura's pov.

We both went to bed after much arguing.

'I can't believe that I let him kiss me again! I can't control myself around him and I hate that. I have been so confused lately and being stuck with him 24/7 hasn't helped the matter one bit. I mean it's not like I like him or anything, It's just my hormones. Yeah that's it, hormones.'

I settled down and it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep with Syaoran next to me.

Syaoran's pov.

In the morning.

It wasn't surprising that when I woke up Sakura had wrapped her arms around my neck. 'I knew she wanted me' I thought. And then it hit me. I was in Sakura's bed and I had just slept with her!

I could feel her soft breathing on my neck and it felt really good.

I saw her eyes flutter open and she greeted me with a smile. "Good morning" She stretched her arms, somehow, not taking them from their spot around my neck. '3, 2, 1' I thought.

"AAAHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!" She screamed pushing me away as far as possible.

I rubbed my ears. "Ahh actually if I remember correctly, you were the one hugging me" I stated matter of factly.

"Well you obviously don't remember correctly" Sakura growled.

We got ready for school; it was very hard might I add.

Sakura's pov.

I felt a tugging feeling in my bladder and I realised that I really needed to go to the toilet.

"Ahhh…Li… I need to ahh…go to the toilet" I said shyly.

"…"

"What are we supposed to do? I can't hold it in for 4 days!" I panicked.

"Calm down. I have an idea."

20 minutes later.

After 20 minutes of sawing and sanding we ended up with a whole in the toile door.

"There" Syaoran finished triumphant.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked unsure.

"Would you rather me come in with you?"

"No thankyou"

"I thought so. Now if we just slide the chain in here and I put my hand in this hole then it should work." Syaoran explained. "You'll just have to use one hand"

(A/N: For people who don't get it. They have made a hole in the toilet door big enough to fit a hand through and a slit next to it to slide the chain through. Do you get it?)

On the way to school.

We were walking to school when I started thinking about something. We had already got the toilet problem figured out but what about having showers? The shower is too far away from the door to do the hole in the door thing.

Things were becoming so much more confusing…

"I don't know what to do…"

"With what?" Syaoran asked questioningly.

"Did I say that out loud?" Oh holy Jebus! Crap!

"Yes you did. What did you mean?" Syaoran inquired. It's weird, he acted like he actually cared.

"Well I was just thinking about how we are going to have showers I can't think of any practical way" I hesitated before asking.

"I have thought about that too" Syaoran said triumphantly.

"You have? Oh great!"

"Yeah. We have them together" Syaoran smirked. I glared at him.

"You call that practical?"

"Yes I do. There is another solution though. We don't have a shower for 4 days" Syaoran stated flatly.

"There is no way that I am going without a shower for 4 days" I refused.

"Then you have no choice! We have to have showers together!"

"Hell no!" I said despite the fact that my head and heart was telling me otherwise…

To Be Continued…

So how did you like this chapter? It was pretty lame I thought.

If anyone has any ideas for embarrassing things to do to S+S while they are still handcuffed together say in your reviews or send me an e-mail!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	15. Chemistry

Some reviewers came with some very obvious points, which I did not realise when I was writing.

How can they get changed when they are handcuffed together? Well just think of it like this. Just imagine that Sakura is wearing stretchy Singlet tops and Syaoran is wearing those muscle tops with really big armholes and that their school doesn't have a uniform so they can wear these kind of things to school.

Thankyou for all your reviews! I love them when they are long and also thankyou for all your ideas! I will try and use as many as I can!

It seems that everyone likes me updating quicker and haveing shorter chapters so sorry for the ones that felt otherwise!

GUESS WHAT? I GOT 21 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 14: Chemistry…

Syaoran's pov.

We both arrived at school and as we walked in the front gates we got numerous puzzled stares.

"I thought they hated each other" A random person from the crowd said.

"How lucky is Sakura? Being handcuffed to the hottest guy in school"

"I wish I was Syaoran" A boy with black hair commented.

Sakura suddenly stopped. "There is nothing going on between us" She waved her hands in the air and tried to convince everyone that the fact that her and Syaoran were handcuffed together was purely coincidental.

This was a great time to make Sakura angry. "Yes there is" I grabbed her hand.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Sakura was steaming, as she pulled her hand away from mine.

"You expect us to believe that there is nothing going on between you and Syaoran and you come to school handcuffed together?" Two figures came out from the crowd. (A/N: I bet you know who they are?)

Sakura glared at Tomoyo. I swear, if looks could kill…

"But Tomoyo. You and Eriol were there!" Sakura pleaded.

"No we weren't. Me and Eriol were at my place" She concluded.

"Ohh! And what were you two doing there?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Tomoyo blushed and Eriol just grinned. "I don't know but I bet you it's exactly what your thinking!" For that comment Eriol earned a smack on the head.

"OOWW!. Well it's true!" Eriol defended.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Well that is beside the point. You 2 are still handcuffed together, which is pretty kinky if you ask me"

"Well, dear Tomoyo, I didn't ask you did I?"

"It's OK Tomoyo. I agree with you" I interrupted. Sakura then slapped me upside the head.

"There is nothing going on" Sakura said through clenched teeth and stomped off pulling me with her.

"Stop doing that!" She yelled at me.

"What?" I defended.

"Acting like we're together"

I pulled her so that she was pressed right up against me. "But that's what you want isn't it?" I asked seductively.

She paused.

Sakura's pov.

I felt Syaoran pull me towards him.

"But that's what you want isn't it?" he whispered seductively in my ear. 'Damn he's hot! Was it? Is that what I really want?…'

I paused, deep in thought. "No! Of course not!" I pushed him away from me. 'Damn that was a lie'. " Now hurry up we have to go to the principals office and arrange something with the principal about our classes"

We explained our situation to the principal and he made some arrangements.

I frowned. "That was so embarrassing! Did you see the way he looked at us! He didn't believe us!" I whined.

"Let's just let people believe what they want to believe" Syaoran suggested.

"That's easy for you to say. Personally I don't want everyone at school to think I fucked the biggest player in town"

"And hottest" He added. 'That is true…'

"You are soo full of yourself!"

"But you think it's true don't you?" 'Yes'

"AAHHGGGGRR! You're so annoying!"

"I only annoy you because your so cute when your mad" He smirked.

"Shut up!"

When we arrived at our first class, chemistry, we got some more strange stares as we walked to our seats.

The teacher then walked to the front of the room and started crapping on about some

Half an hour later the teacher asked us to find a partner(obviously mine was Syaoran!) and do the prac explained on page something or other.

I got all the things that we needed and began while Syaoran watched.

"Stop staring and help me" I said to Syaoran, not even looking up from what I was doing.

"Hey. There's chemistry between us. Get it There's chemistr….ok" Syaoran said trying to crack a joke, obviously realising that I didn't care.

At Lunch.

We both got our lunch from our lockers and went outside. On the way, we bumped into oone of Syaoran's whores. He started flirting away like I wasn't even there.

I felt fire burn inside of me for no particular reason (A/N: So she thinks!) and I decided to do something.

I grabbed Syaoran by the shirt collar and kissed him. Hard and passionately. We parted ater about 1 minute.

"Let's continue this somewhere else shall we?" I asked Syaoran saeductively.

"HELL YES!"

It was like I had him under a spell everytime I kissed him. I could make him do whatever I want.

We left the girl there standing there not knowing what happened.

After we walked a few meters Syaoran pushed me up against the nearest tree.

"Now where were we?" He asked resting his arm above my head and moving in closer.

"I only said that so you would stop flirting!" I insisted.

"Why? Were you jealous?" He asked moving closer still.

"No sick actually" I said and pushed him off me.

When lunch had finished apparently everyone had heard about me and Syaoran 'making out'. Just what I needed.

Syaoran's pov.

We finished the day without too many hassles and went home.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Sakura to ask me about the shower thing again.

"Ahhhh…Syaoran, you weren't serious about us having showers together were you?" Sakura asked shyly.

To Be Continued.

That was very short but I can't think of what else to put in it so… GIVE ME IDEAS! Please…

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	16. Kissing in the Shower

I am sooo sorry for the late update will you forgive me? Well for the people who keep asking for a long chapter I will make time one day to write one but it is really hard for me to find the time to even write 4 pages so sit tight!

I LOVE ALL OF YOU! After my computer stuffed up, I came on the computer and it said that I had 44 new messages! I don't know how many of them were reviews but I think there were 30 or so! Thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me!

Hey guys I just thought that I would say that I don't even know wether my fic will get to M I just don't want to have it deleted again…ssooo better to be safe than sorry!

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 15: Kissing in the Shower.

Sakura's pov.

"Dead serious" Syaoran said without moving a muscle. The scariest part of that sentence was not the contents but the way he said it. He did look serious. It puzzled me to no end.

"…" But I couldn't go without showering for 4 days. We had to find a solution even if it did mean that we had to shower together. (A/N: I know this doesn't sound at all like Sakura but work with me guys…).

I was expecting for him, at any second, to turn around and be all sleazy again. But it never happened.

"I'm sure there is a more logical solution to this problem." I tried.

"What?" He asked still not removing the seriousness out of his tone.

"Well we could have showers together…" I saw Syaoran's eyes light up "In our bathers!" I finished.

"Whatever. You can wear your bathers. We're still gonna be in the shower together." He pointed out.

I pouted. "Syaoran you are not going in the shower with me naked!"

"And how are you gonna stop me?" He challenged, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Don't even try" I glared.

"I-am-scared" He teased.

"Well I need to have a shower now so some on" I pulled him up stairs.

Syaoran's pov.

We both got changed into our bathers to my disappointment and got into the shower, blushing all the way. She was wearing a skimpy little green 2 piece that had embroided Sakura blossoms on them, which I figured, were made by Tomoyo. But why was I blushing? I had seen MANY girls in their bathing suits ad probably even more naked so what made Sakura so special? DAMN THESE FEELINGS!

I concentrated on the matter at hand. Showering with Sakura.

I turned the water on and adjusted it so it was exactly the right temperature. Sakura then stepped under the shower, tipped her head back and moaned. DAMN! That was sucha turn on!

She looked absolutely breath taking. She lifted up both of her hands and swept her soaking wet hair out of her face and she closed her eyes. While I just stood there gob smacked.

'I just can't believe that this is happening. The fact that I am having a shower with Sakura' My insane thoughts babbled.

She picked up the soap from the rack that hangs in the shower but it slipped out from her hands. She bent down in an incredibly seductive way, which I could have sworn was done on purpose.

Sakura's pov

I 'accidentally' dropped the soap. 'This is the perfect time to put my plan into action.' I bent down and picked it up in a seductive manner.

Flashback.

A couple of days ago (before we got attached together) I walked into Syaoran's room hoping that I could find something that I could use for payback. Searched around for a minute and then got to his desk. Sitting on top was his journal. I opened it up to see if there was anything I could use in it.

I scanned the first couple of pages and then flicked to the last entry. It read:

I don't know what's wrong with me? Weather what I am feeling is just lust or something more. We kissed again today and I swear there was something there. But she surprised me even more when she kissed me. I mean she actually kissed me!

I don't know anymore….

'What is this? He's probably just playing a prank on me! Well there is only one way to find out isn't there?'

End Flashback.

'And now you see, I plan to seduce Syaoran to see if he has any feelings for me!'

Anyways, I picked up the soap and rubbed it on me. Then I tried to rub my back but pretended I couldn't reach.

"Ummm.. Syaoran would you mind? I can't reach" I asked in a fake tone. He nodded absentmindedly and obeyed.

I felt him rub the soap on my back and I moaned. 'heh he'

I turned around and he was obviously surprised because his eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "Did you enjoy that? Because I did" I said in a low tone.

"yes…"

I strutted forward a few steps so I was right up close to him and ran one of my fingers down his bare chest.

His mouth was wide open.

This was so fun. Seeing Syaoran loose control and for him to be the surprised one.

I moved even closer, if that were possible and wrapped my free arm around his neck.

Normal pov.

Syaoran just stood there, not knowing what to do. He had never seen this side of her. 'She is so hot!' He thought. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm loosing control!'

Syaoran then suddenly pushed Sakura, not so it hurt her, onto the warm, shower tiles. (A/N: Did you guys forget that they were in the shower?)

"So I see that you've given in?" Syaoran wavered his eyebrows sexily.

"Yes, I have always liked you Syaoran. I have just been afraid to tell you" Sakura whispered in a sultry voice.

Syaoran's eyes widened and happiness sprouted as Sakura leaned in. 'Almost…' She thought.

They were a few inches apart when Syaoran moved in quickly and claimed her lips once more. Syaoran was now holding her face.

The kiss was long and passionate. And both of them never wanted it to end, much to their confusion.

"I love you.." Syaoran moaned. They continued kissing.

'Did he just say that he loves me?' Sakura thought but brushed it off.

It was like their bodies were welded together and steam was coming off them, and I don't just mean because of the shower !

They broke for air after a couple of minutes. They looked into each others eyes.

Sakura then pulled him by the neck and kissed him hard. She ran her hand through his wet hair. It felt so silky.

Syaoran's pov.

'Oh my god! I think that I am going to faint! I feel like I have just died and gone to heaven'. We continued kissing.

She paused. "Do you hear that?" She asked putting one of her slender fingers to my mouth.

To Be Continued…

HHAAAAHHAA! I'm sorry guys but I have to leave it there because I have to go to tap class.

What could the noise be? Find out in the next chapter of Unwanted Guest.


	17. Caught in the Act

I am so damn sorry that it took this long to update there was something wrong with ff and i couldnt log in. Oh well!

Thankyou to everyone for reviewing! Sometimes I feel like I can't be bothered updating anymore but then I read some of your reviews and it gives me inspiration!

Thankyou!

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 16: Caught in the act…

Sakura's pov.

I heard something hit the ground. I pulled away from the kiss and put one of my fingers to Syaoran's lips.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking around suspiciously.

"Nope" Syaoran said carelessly and moved in to kiss me again.

"ssshh"

"There it is again" I said pulling away.

" Who cares?" Syaoran pulled me closer once more.

"Someone could be watching us" I whined and TRIED to push him away. I have to admit I wasn't actually trying. I felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Let them watch" he leaned in.

"Syaoran…. I'm gonna check it out" I finally pulled away.

I opened the shower curtain and got the biggest shock of m life at what is saw…

Syaoran's pov.

I siged after she pulled away.

She opened the shower curtain and stood there shocked.

"Sakura… What's wrong" She didn't move. I then heard a giggled and people running out.

"OH HOLY JEBUS!" Sakura started panicking and pacing around the shower.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting dsragged along.

"That was Tomoyo. And you know what that means" She asked wide eyes.

I smirked.

"Why are you smirking at a time like this!" She yelled.

"She had her video camera didn't she?" I inquired. She nodded. "That's why. Now everyone will know that I am with Sakura Kinomoto!"

"But we're not together"

" Let's just see what people think after they have watched the tape"

"I hate you" She said harshly.

"That's not what it looks like on tape!" I added.

"You must have forgotten what you said on tape then?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

I tried to think back. "OH HOLY FUCK!" I shouted upon remembering hat I had declared while making out with Sakura. 'I love you' It echoed through my head. "WE have to get that tape back!"

Normal pov.

( Back when S+S are having a shower)

Tomoyo knocked on the front door of the Kinomoto residense. "SAKURA! COME OUT!" Her and Eriol had been standing there for 5 minutes and no one had open the door.

"That's it" She said and grabbed the spare key that she had in her handbag.

"And tell me…Why did you not do that before ?" Eriol asked sweat dropping.

"Bevcause I wanted to give Sakura-chan and Li-Kun some privacy" She said going all starrie eyed.

"Whatever… Let's just go and see what they are up to" Eriol said and wlaked in the front door after Tomoyo opened it.

"Sakua! LI! Where are you!" Eriol and Tomoyo shouted but no one answered.

They then both walked up stairs and heard the water running. 'They must be in the shower' Tomoyo thought deviously.

"Oh My God Eiol! Do you know what this means?" Tomoyo asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"No"

"It means that Sakura and Syaoran are having a shower together!" She said exasperated.

"OH YEAH! Why?" Eriol asked.

"Because, my dear Eriol, they are handcuffed together and the shower water is running!" 'Wow he is really out of it today!' Tomoyo thought.

"THIS IS THE PER FECT FIKLMING OPPORTUNITY! I get to film Syao and Saku having a shower together!" She squealed.

They both opened the door quietly and crept in.

Tomoyo quickly pressed record on her cam corder. (A?N: Don't ask me where she pulled that from!)

"I have always liked you Syaoran. I have just been afraid to tell you." Sakura's voice echoes through the room.

Before them were two silhouettes of Sakura and Syaoran's bodies and it appeared that they weren't wearing anything.

They were both leaning in reading to kiss eachother. 'KAWWAAII!' Tomoyo thought.

"I love you…." They heard Syaoran moan. Both of the spectators heads flung up to look at eachother.

They continued kissing.

They both pulled away for air and didn't move.

Then to both fof their surprises Sakura pulled Syaoran and they kissed again.

Tomoyo heard something fall on the ground and she looked at Eriol who looked back at her with a sheepish look on his face. She then saw a toothbrush lying next to him.

She glared at him.

"Shhhh" Tomoyo whispered.

They heard Saura and Syaoran muttering something but they couldn.t hear what.. Next thing they knew Sakura drew abck the shower curtain and was staring wide eyed at them.

Tomoyo then giggled and they both ran out of the room.

I didn't like that chapter… Did you? Tell me in your reviews!

Luv you all!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley!


	18. Careing?

Can I just ask you guys a question? Do you want there to be magic in this fic? If there is it won't be heaps but I just wanted everyone's opinions. I have a couple of ideas:

Sakura could have caught the cards with out Syao's help but he still know's magic They both caught the cards together and everything happened like it did in the series but Syao was an asshole to her and in the end he didn't express his undying love for her 

3. There could be no magic, they never knew anything about magic but what some smart reviewer pointed out was that I already slipped up. You might of noticed that in chapter 2 I put in: 'He glared at the little Gaki who called himself a Card captor. Li only smirked in return.,

Unwanted Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 17: Caring?

Normal pov.

Sakura and Syaoran ran down the stairs of the Kinomoto residence to try and retrieve the tape that could put both of their reputations on the line.

Both of their hearts were racing as to what would happen next. 'Oh GOD! I don't even want to think about what would happen if we don't get that tape back!' Syaoran thought as he clenched his fists while continuing to run.

They reached the front door and pulled it open. But they were two late, for as the door opened it revealed the two 'devil's minions' driving away. But that didn't stop Sakura. She kept on running down the road, all the while dragging Syaoran behind her. She ran about 30 meters down the road until she realised that she was no match for the car. She fell to her knees (AN: Just think how funny that would look? Sakura falling over and then Syaoran getting pulled down with her!) and slammed one of her fists into the ground. It started to bleed.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" She screamed looking at Syaoran, who was lying on the ground. He sat up and she searched his eyes for answers.

"I don't know" He said calmly, obviously out of ideas. "I really don't know".

Syaoran looked at Sakura's clenched fists. He saw a trail of blood run down onto the concrete.

"Sakura! Why did you do that!" Syaoran asked grabbing her hand and cupping it in his. 'What a stupid question to ask' Syaoran thought.

"It's nothing" Sakura pulled her hand away from Syaoran's .

"It could get infected" Syaoran insisted, actually feeling quite worried.

They both went inside and Syaoran rushed to the cabinet and grabbed some first aid stuff. He had already known where it was because Sakura kept hurting herself.

He placed the things he needed on the bench and picked Sakura up and propped her on the bench. Syaoran picked up the disinfectant. "This might hurt a bit" He warned, moving cautiously towards the cuts on Sakura's hands.

The fluid reached Sakura's cut and Syaoran noted her flinch. He moved away. Not wanting to hurt her anymore. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine. You can keep going" She urged.

He continued fixing up the cut and finished it up by putting a bandage on it.

"There!" He said proudly, admiring his handy work. But the blood only soaked through, so he redid it.

Sakura's pov.

The white piece of cloth was stained red from the blood pouring fro my knuckles. Syaoran sighed and started again. I watched his every move. He then looked up and smiled at me. And at that moment, although I would never admit it, I want ed to kiss him. It wasn't a seductive smirk, it was a smile. A pure smile.

But I couldn't kiss him first. That would show that I have given in, and I haven't, not yet.

He finished and I looked up at him. We were silent. He moved in. Closer…closer, closer…

I held my finger up to his lips. "Not this again" I sighed.

He looked shocked at the fact that I had stopped him when usually I welcome him with an open mouth. (AN: Nice joke by Hayley!)

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Every time that we are alone together we end up kissing" I stated.

"Then I guess we should be alone more often" He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Spend more time together? I don't think that that is possible! We are around each other 24/7 because of these stupid cuffs!" I growled lifting up the chain that bound us together.

"Well why don't you just give into me and be my girl friend?" He asked moving in closer once again.

Sakura's pov.

"Because I hate you! What a stupid question" I stated like it was the most obvious question in the world.

But you know what the weirdest thing when I said that was not the fact that I new I was lying but when I said it he actually looked hurt. But why now? I have said it so many times. I just don't know anymore. I felt the need to say sorry, that I didn't mean it.

"Anyway. We need to focus on thinking of how to get the tape back" I said kind of scared of what would happen if we didn't get it back.

"We'll think about it tomorrow because I am really tired" Syaoran yawed.

"Ok" I said wearily., realising that I, myself was feeling a little bit tired.

We both went to bed and there was no good night kisses tonight to my surprised dismay.

In the morning.

I awoke on time this morning with the help of Syaoran. We both got ready for school and started walking, not saying much.

"Why didn't you try anything last night?" I asked suddenly becoming immensely interested in my shoes.

"Would you rather I have?" He asked resting his hand arm around my waist.

"No! But usually you would jump at the chance to kiss me in bed"

"Well I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do" He replied caringly.

He was blushing. There was no doubt about it. The great Syaoran Li was actually blushing, and I had caused it. But why did he even care?

I didn't feel like pushing it further.

We arrived at school just as the bell rung and we got our stuff and went to homeroom.

As we walked into homeroom we saw that there was a huge crowd forming at the back of the room.

We both walked over curiously. We pushed our way through the crowd.

"I love you" I heard Syaoran moan.

I looked over at him and he was saying anything but his eyes were wide open.

My heart stopped. They couldn't have…

To Be Continued…

That was the bloody measliest chapter that I have ever written in my life. It's just that all week I have been writing this short story and I had to get that finished And I knew that if didn't update now then it wouldn't be up for ages. I need to ask you guys do you mind if I skip ahead to when they get the cuffs taken off because I am running out of awkward situations to put them in and I have something really good planned and they need to be separated for it to happen.

Could you tell me in your reviews what you think about my proposition.

Again I am so sorry about the length of this chapter!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley


	19. Pay back!

Hey guys! I have decided that there will be no magic in this story! It is so much easier for me this way!

Well I am so sorry for the late update! But just think about when I'm on holidays! I will have ages to type!

On with the fic…

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 18: Pay back!

Sakura's pov.

As we walked into homeroom we saw that there was a huge crowd forming at the back of the room.

We both walked over curiously. We pushed our way through the crowd.

"I love you" I heard Syaoran moan.

I looked over at him and he was saying anything but his eyes were wide open.

My heart stopped. They couldn't have…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDD!" (AN: If you didn't understand that then it roughly translates to 'Evil Bastard'). I heard a yell that could have ripped ANOTHER hole in the ozone layer and in a split second Syaoran had sprinted across the room and punching Eriol. Damn he was dead. (AN: Still attached.)

But all that was happening around me was not registering. How could they do this top us? How could my best friend do this to me? I couldn't decide wether I was on the verge of tears or ready to kill that evil bitch that I once called my best friend. I chose the second one.

So that's what I did. I chased Tomoyo around the room, all the while dragging Li behind me.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed as I tackled her to the ground. I was about to strangle her when I felt a pair of hands around my wrists restraining me from doing so. They belonged to the oh so annoying Syaoran Li. Oh yeah I forgot he was attached to me.

"Fine" I sighed pulling my hand away from his but not moving from my position on top of 'the devil'.

"Tomoyo you have crossed the line this time!" I begin screaming at her. "First you handcuff me to my worst enemy. Then you tape us…" I couldn't think of what to say there.

"Shoving your tongues down each others throat for the third time?" Eriol questioned popping out from nowhere.

Syaoran punched him.

"Well said Syaoran" I praised.

"And then you show it to the whole class! I can't believe you would do this to me Tomoyo! We're best friends!" I finished yelling.

"And the same with you Eriol! I mean we were best… acquaintances…." Syaoran finished unsure on what he had said.

Syaoran then smirked at me and I knew what he was trying to say to me. Payback!

Syaoran and me finished the day avoiding Eriol and Tomoyo. We got home and as soon as we closed the door Syaoran started running over some ideas for plan: Get Tomoyo and Eriol back BBBBBAAAAAADDD!. Ok the name needed a bit of work…

"How about we get them kicked out of school!" I suggested grinning evilly.

"Your aiming to low Sakura. We need to humiliated them so they are afraid to go to school" Syaoran said rubbing his chin. I mimicked him.

"Well why don't give them a bit of their own medicine?"

"I like the way you think, Kinomoto" He looked up and winked at me.

So we spent the whole weekend planning hope we could make Eriol and Tomoyo suffer. We walked to school that day and got the handcuffs off.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! IIIIII'MMMMMMMM FFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as I ran down the corridors of the school.

Syaoran almost looked sad. "But you have to admit we did have some good times?" He assured me.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Not!" I hyped as I started running through the corridors again.

I caught a glimpse of him as I was doing so and I saw that he had a frown on his face.

I stopped once again. "AAWWE Syaroan. Just look on the bright side. Now you can go back to your old sleezy self and flirt with any girls you like" I said patting his back. Yeah any girl, as long as it's me. Wow! Where did that thought come from?

Syaoran's pov.

"AAWWE Syaroan. Just look on the bright side. Now you can go back to your old sleezy self and flirt with any girls you like" Sakura tried to cheer me up. But what if I don't want to flirt with any other girls?

"Look whatever" I said with a sigh. "Let's just concentrate on getting Eriol and Tomoyo back" I walked off.

"So you know the plan?" I sped up.

"Yep. I suppose I'll see you at recess." She said flashing me a smile.

"See you at recess" I agreed. We both walked off in our separate directions.

Normal pov.

Sport had just finished and Eriol and Tomoyo walked into the change rooms to have showers.

Eriol.

Eriol removed his clothing and placed it on one of the benches out side the shower but he took his towel in with him.

He stepped into the shower and proceeded to wash himself.

The bell went and he assumed that everyone had left the change rooms.

'I have to tell her how I feel Damnit! I'm so gutless!' He cursed to himself.

Tomoyo.

Tomoyo did the same as Eriol and stepped into the shower. 'I feel really bad about what me and Eriol did to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun' She thought guiltily. 'And poor Eriol for getting punched. I hope he's ok…'

Meanwhile 2 certain someone's were sneaking into the change rooms to steal 2 other certain someone's clothes.

They both walked out and met up with each other.

They broke out into hysterics. "They are going to kill us aren't they?" The female puffed. (AN: Can you guess who that is?)

"Yes"

Eriol.

A blue haired teen stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

As he looked into the mirror he reached for his clothes, but felt nothing.

Shocked, he fumbled around looking for his misplaced clothes, gut still found nothing.

"OH MY RA!" He gasped.

He walked over to the door leading out into the hall. He looked around the corner and saw no one so he tip toed down the corridor and turned the corner until he met with the amber eyed boy.

"HEY! SYAORAN DUDE! Have you seen anyone with my clothes?" Eriol asked th boy shakily.

"Your clothes? Why would anyone have your clothes?" Syaoran asked playing dumb.

"Someone stole them" He said frantically.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, I think they are in the gym store room." He said rubbing his chin.

"Can you get them for me?" He pleaded.

"No! I have to go somewhere" Syaoran said and ran off.

"Some acquaintance you are" Eriol said and ran off to go look for his clothes in the store room.

How did you like that chapter? Do you know what they are up to? It is so ingenious! I l9ove it! I AM SO EVIL!

Anyway tell me what you guys think in your reviews! Hope you liked it as much as I did!

Until Next Time!

Luv Hayley!


	20. Exposed!

Hello again. Sorry I have been a late with updating! Some of you said in yor reviews that what happened in the last chapter but it gets much worse. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I don't own AANNYYTTTHHHIINNGG!

Unwanted Guest

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 19: Exposed!

Tomoyo.

The raven-haired girl stepped out of the steaming shower and reached for her towel. She dried herself off enough so as to not get her clothes wet, but they weren't where she had last left them.

She stumbled around the room, frantically looking for her misplaced possessions with no luck.

"Crap" She cursed, walking over to the door that lead back out into the corridor but bumped into someone as she stepped out.

"SAKURA! Thank God!" Tomoyo praised as she shook her friend with delight.

"God Tomoyo, I'm right here. You don't have to yell" Sakura started rubbing her ears.

"Someone has stolen my clothes"

"Oh really?" Sakura inquired putting on a sad face. " Jebus Tomoyo, I'd love to help but I have to go" Sakura said running off. "But I think I saw someone running into the gymnasium storeroom with them".

And she was gone.

"Damn you Sakura" Tomoyo cursed once again.

Sakura and Syaoran.

"Did you do it?" Syaoran asked a puffed out Sakura.

"Yes" She answered, grinning evilly.

"I can't wait to see their faces when the whole school sees them in the store room together!" Syaoran said cracking up.

"That's a tad drastic" Sakura said guiltily. (AN: For you Bridie!)

Syaoran looked up at her. "And you think that what they did to us wasn't?"

"Good point. Now come on, we better go to the gym for assembly" Sakura agreed.

(AN: You guys know what they are going to do now?)

Eriol.

Eriol continued tip toeing down the hallways of the school until he reached the gymnasium storeroom. 'Syaoran better have not been lying' He hoped as he opened the door.

There was no one in there so he cautiously stepped in closing the door behind him.

He flicked the light switch on but it didn't work. There was just enough light to see his way around the small room.

The boy searched the whole room but found nothing so he walked up to the door and turned the knob. It didn't open.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Eriol screamed, banging on the door.

Luckily for Li and Sakura that it was a sound proof door. He kept banging on the door for another couple of minutes until he stopped from boredom. He decided to search the room again to make sure his clothes were not in there.

Suddenly, the teen heard a screeching sound and a crack. Followed by a click and then footsteps.

'Oh my RA! It's a MURDERER!' His thoughts squealed.

He could only make out the outline of the person but still couldn't tell if it were a female or male. He crept up behind them and tackled the person to the ground.

Tomoyo.

Tomoyo crept down the hallways of the school until she found the gym storeroom.

She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She tried to turn the light switch on but it didn't work so she searched the room for her clothes.

She sensed something moving. She stopped in the middle of the room unsure of where to go until she felt someone tackle her from behind.

"AAAHH!" They both yelled in unison, Eriol pinning her on the ground by straddling her.

Eriol moved in closer to try and see who it is and when he realised who it was he jumped up as fast as you could say 'supercallafragalisticexpialladochius'.

"Uh Tomoyo. What are..you doing in here?" He said blushing, but he blushed even more realising that she was in the same situation as him.

"I could ask you the same thing" She mimicked putting her hands on her hips.

Then they both just stood their, blushing, at the fact that all they were wearing were small towels.

"I suppose they stole your clothes too then?" Eriol asked bravely, bringing his eyes to look at hers rather than her magnificent body.

"Yeah. Well why are you still in here? Don't tell me there is something wrong with the door" Tomoyo commented sarcastically.

Eriol nodded and Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" She cursed. She didn't usually sware but I think this was the perfect moment to do so.

Outside.

"Could all students in senior year head to the gymnasium for a whole school assembly" A women's voice boomed over the loud speaker. But it was not loud enough to penetrate the sound proof walls of the storeroom. (AN: DAMN! I am soo evil!)

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Tomoyo asked panicking.

Eriol actually found it highly amusing to watch Tomoyo Daidoji, Ms calm cool and collected, freak out.

He chuckled to himself, quiet enough for her not to here. "I suppose we just wait for someone to find us".

"Just think about what you just said Eriol. We are locked in a storeroom closet with nothing on but a towel. I don't think that will go down too well with the principal" Tomoyo puffed, becoming even more panicked.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Eriol asked politely, seemingly out of ideas.

"I don't know. We could break the door down or something" She suggested.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Right".

"Well it could work. Let's just try and find something big and hard" Tomoyo persisted, starting to look.

"Whatever" Eriol mocked, rolling his eyes he also started to look.

But the lack of light caused Tomoyo to trip on an unknown object and land onto of Eriol. So there she was lying on top of one of the hottest guys in school wearing only a towel on his bare chest.

Both the teens didn't dare move.

'Oh my gosh. I am lying onto Eriol in only a towel. Damn he looks hot with no shirt on or pants!" Tomoyo thought admiring the handsome Englishmens' features.

'Tomoyo looks beautiful! I should probably tell her now' Eriol thought nervously.

They stared into each others eyes and began moving in slowly. Too slowly, Tomoyo thought, so she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss.

They were both shocked at Tomoyo's actions. Neither pulled away, and Eriols hand came up to rest on Tomoyo's thigh.

Outside the storeroom, all the students in the school began to pile into the gym. Sakura and Syaoran stood at the door chuckling to themselves.

Once everyone was in and sitting down except Sakura and Syaoran the principal went to the microphone to start talking. But before she could Sakura and Syaoran walked across the front of the gym and opened the storeroom door to reveal to teenagers in towels, lying on the ground making out.

The whole room gasped. The two teens heard what was happening and turned to look at what had interrupted their make out session. When they saw they were both horrified and instantly knew who had done it.

Both of them stood up, ashamed with their actions.

"Miss Daijdoji, Mr Hiragaziwa, go and wait in my office now! And get changed on the way!" The principal roared.

The both looked at the ground and began to walk out, but to their embarrassment Eriols' towel got 'stuck' on something.

It whipped off him and he was left standing naked in front of all the seniors. All the girls whistled and they all thought it wasn't such a bad sight and Eriol didn't seem to mind the attention at all.

Tomoyo just stood there shocked but staring none the less. He had a wonderful body. Not too muscly but not to scrawny. She snapped back to reality.

Eriol still stood there pretty proud of himself. He then got pulled out by Tomoyo, and on the way she grabbed his towel.

They stood outside the gym door, Tomoyo was blushing. She chucked him his towel. "Please put it on" She pleaded not looking up from the ground.

He did so. "Well that was a very…interesting experience" Eriol said grinning.

"INTERESTING? It was embarrassing as hell!" Tomoyo yelled.

Eriol built all his courage up. "Why don't we continue where we left off?" And he kissed her once again.

So that's it! Am I evil or what? Hehehehehe….Thankyou everyone for your lovely reviews! Drama, action and maybe tragedy coming up soon.

I hope you enjoyed.

Until Next Time

Love Hayley.


	21. Clubbing Tragedy

Helllllooooooooo! I am just going to let you guys read the chappie so hope you enjoy.

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 20: Clubbing Tragedy…

Sakura and Syaoran managed to finish the day without running into Eriol and Tomoyo, which they found quite odd.

Saku and Syao both walked home together and ran inside to call Tomoyo and Eriol.

They both lunged for the phone but Syaoran got to it first and Sakura pouted.

He dialled the number to Eriols house and put the phone to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi Eriol speaking" Eriol answered the phone politely, breathing heavily.

"Hirragazawa. You sound like you've just ran a marathon" Syaoran stated.

"I feel like it" Eriol said smirking, still trying to catch his breath. Syaoran then heard a familiar giggle in the background and Eriol shushing them.

Syaoran shook it off. "So what happened?" Syaoran inquired, hastily.

"Well she gave us both suspensions for 2 days" Eriol replied smiling.

"And your happy about that?" Syaoran raised an eye brow.

"Well yeah! Now I get to stay home for 2 days with Tomo… I mean my play station" Eriol corrected himself. He heard another giggle and he knew whos it was.

"HHHHHHHHIIIIII TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOMMMMMMOOOOOYYYYOO!" Syaoran yelled into the phone, loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Eriol blushed. "So I suppose our plan was a good thing then" Syaoran joked.

Tomoyo grabbed the phone. "HHOOWW?" Tomoyo screamed nearly bursting Syaoran's ear drums.

"Well if we hadn't have played that prank on you 2 then you never would have gotten together" Syaoran suggested.

"I suppose your right" Tomoyo sighed. "Well then how about we go out and celebrate?" Tomoyo suggested being the party girl she is.

Sakura stole the phone. "Sure! What did you have in mind?" Sakura asked, suddenly very excited.

"I was thinking we could go clubbing!" Tomoyo squealed.

"I don't know. I always get head aches from the loud music" Sakura said trying to make an excuse. Because of her dream she had had last night she was planning on staying away from night clubs for ever.

Dream.

This dream was nothing like the other one. This one was weird. None of it made sense to her.

_It started with her walking outside an old house. She then went inside and it suddenly turned into a raging night club._

_She pushed through the dancing people confused with the images she was seeing. Two of the teenaged boys that were dancing knocked a vase over and started fighting_

_The scene then suddenly changed into an empty room with nothing in it but a chair with ropes tied to it and some drugs and injection needles and stuff. But the scariest thing was that as she looked around the was blood all on the walls._

_She screamed, but no one came. She then looked at the ground and saw Syaoran's sword lying on the floor with blood covering the blade._

_Then one of those really scary looking clowns came in holding a knife. It started to chase her and she ran. The scene changed once again into the one in her other dream except she was now watching the events._

_She knew what was going to happened and started walking forward to try and stop it but was stopped by a glass wall. She tried to bang on it and screamed but the figures did not notice her. Everything happened like it did in her dream only this time she saw the figure that had wounded the man. He had bright blue eyes and was wearing a black cape with a hood. She could see a bit of his orange hair though._

_But what struck her was the fact that he was smiling. It showed too many teeth for her comfort._

_She started crying. She looked up to look at the couple and noticed that the man looked familiar. Piercing amber eyes, messy chestnut hair… Oh my God, it was Syaoran! Syaoran was the one that was dying. Syaoran was the one who had said that he loved her. Syaoran was the one she was crying over._

_She then started crying even more._

She woke up that morning crying and in a cold sweat. Syaoran had come to her since he had heard her screaming but she insisted she was ok. But he was still worried as hell.

After a few minutes they all agreed to go clubbing, Sakura still having a few doubts.

'Why the hell would my dreams have anything to do with reality. I mean it made no sense to me' Sakura thought trying to reassure her self. 'Besides Syaoran will be there'. For some reason that made her feel safe. (AN: Duh! You are desperately in love with him! That's why! Dense little bitch! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean it, will you forgive me? GOOD!).

Sakura and Syaoran got ready and left for the club where they would meet Tomoyo and Eriol.

Syaoran's pov.

Sakura and I got out of my car. I stayed close behind her. I was still worried about her. She woke up screaming and crying, that wasn't just any dream.

I couldn't let her out of my sight.

We spotted Eriol and Tomoyo hanging off each other and we all went in together.

As soon as we walked in I heard a quiet gasp escape Sakura's lips. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? We can go home now if you want."

"I'm fine" She said unsure and I could've sworn that I saw her blush.

We pushed through a few people to a quiet spot. The others went off to dance while I stayed in the corner to watch Sakura. That dream had to have been pretty bad to have made her scream and cry. I don't want her to be like this? I hate seeing her upset.

I looked over at her and saw her happy again and dancing with Tomoyo and Eriol. Strange.

1 hour later.

Sakura excused herself from dancing and walked over to where I was.

"Would you like a drink Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I'll come with you" I said protectively stepping forward.

"It's ok. It's just over there" She pointed out a small table filled with drinks.

I stepped back, not wanting her to get suspicious. "Ok, but don't be long" I agreed.

"Sure!" She perked.

Another hour later.

Sakura's pov.

As I was dancing, I suddenly felt something familiar. I looked around the room and saw two boys fighting as they knocked over a vase.

'Oh my god!" I screamed in my thoughts.

"I think I will go and get Syaoran to dance with us" I suggested to Tomoyo and Eriol not wanting them to know that I was kind of scared.

"Good idea" Tomoyo smiled.

I started to walk up to where Syaoran was standing but stopped when I saw a girl talking to him. And believe me, she wasn't ugly. Then the tall brunette leaned in and kissed him.

I stood there shocked. 'How? Why…' I thought backing away.

I then started crying and ran up the stairs into a room.

Syaoran's pov.

This stupid girl came up and started talking to me. Usually I would have been more than happy to talk to her but not right now. I needed to keep an eye on her.

She babbled on about something and I tried to look past her but she kept blocking my view. "Yeah that's great" I said totally uninterested.

The girl sighed and pulled me in for a kiss.

At first I did nothing but then I pushed her away. "See you gorgeous" The girl said 'seductively' and walked away. Yeah I know I'm gorgeous.

I felt really bad, like I had betrayed someone. (AN: Hehe )

I looked around the room for Sakura but couldn't see her. I waited a couple of minutes to see if she would come back because she might have been in the toilet or something. I started to panic after she didn't return and walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked in a panicked hoarse tone.

"She said she was going to get you to dance with us" Eriol answered and they both stopped dancing. "What's wrong?" They asked looking at me intently.

I froze. She had seen that slut kiss me. "Fuck" I cursed and ran off up stairs. I had a feeling she would be there.

Sakura's pov.

I ran upstairs and into a room which I thought was empty, crying all the way. I plonked down on a bed.

Why did I even care if he kisses another girl? I hate him right? I didn't know what was wrong with me.

I felt a presence. I looked around the room and saw a boy about my age. He had blue eyes and orange hair. 'He seems familiar' I thought but soon brushed off the feeling.

"Hi" He said extending his hand to mine "I'm Craig".

"Hi" I sniffled.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to me.

I tried to talk but the sound was all dry.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked politely holding out a glass of water.

'I am a bit thirsty' I thought taking the cup out of his hands.

"Thank you" I replied gulping the water down fast.

"That's ok" He replied.

We started talking for a minute or so. My vision started to blur.

He saw me kind of stumble and he smiled. It showed too many teeth for my comfort.

"Oh holy fuck" I gasped stumbling away from him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked with a smirk, walking towards me.

I lunged for ward and punched him, regaining my balance. He stumbled back, from the impact of the hit. But then he kept walking towards me.

He then went to punch me but I dodged it and kicked him in the face. I then did a few handsprings backwards to get away from him.

I felt dizzy and then fell into darkness.

Syaoran's pov.

I searched all the rooms until I came to the last one in the hallway. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I then kicked it down and barged in.

I froze at what I saw. Blood and Sakura's scent…

To Be Continued…

Look I told you guys it is going to be sad. Well I hope you guys don't kill me for the ending I have made up, but I am thinking of still making it happy.

Please tell me what you think, the next chapter is already in the making.

Until Next Time

Luv Hayley.


	22. Prophesies Fulfilled

Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! For everyone who was worrying about Sakura getting raped, don't worry it's not going to happen! I'm not that mean…

If everyone thinks that last chapter was sad then you probably won't like the end of this story. But please don't stop reading because there is DEFINITELY going to be a sequel, although there is still 4 or 5 chapters left of this story! I can guarantee everyone that in the end of the sequel there will be a happy ending although I am not entirely sure of what it will be.

On with the fic!

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 21: Prophesies Fulfilled

Syaoran's pov.

I ran around the room searching for any clue of her where abouts.

I found a note.

It was written in blood:

Syaoran,

If you ever want to see her again then you'll have to find her. If you call the police will kill her and if you don't find her in the next 24 hours then we will also kill her. You better hurry…

I then punched the wall. My knuckles started to bleed but I ignored the pain. They took her. They took her and they were going to pay with their lives. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I got into my car and sped off.

I didn't know where to start looking and I only had 24 hours but then I remembered something from earlier. I had put a speaking and hearing device into one of Sakura's earrings. I know it was wrong to do it without her consent, but after the other night I was just so worried about her.

I held up the little microphone that was hanging around my neck and put the head set on.

"Sakura, Sakura can you hear me?" I whispered desperately into the mouth piece. I didn't want to talk too loud just in case her captures were around they might here.

There was no answer.

"Sakura, please answer me…" I didn't give up.

I then heard a mumble and a slight gasp. I guessed that she had just became conscious and realised that I was talking to her but she couldn't see me. How weird…

"Hai…Syaoran I ca…" She replied but was cut off as I heard a creaking. I suspected that the captures had returned to the room.

"I'm coming Sakura, don't worry I promise everything will be ok" I whispered vowing not only to Sakura but to myself as well.

All I heard then was some muffled voices.

Sakura's pov.

"Dreaming again" I sighed as I looked across the dusty dessert plane that I seemed to be in the middle of. There was nothing, just never-ending orange dust. Then suddenly a road sign popped up. It read: ' To Kasuski' which I assumed was the name of a town. 

I walked up to it, finding it odd that there was a road sign in the middle of a dessert. But then again anything can happen in a dream.

_As I was about to touch it, it disappeared into oblivion. I gasped as the scene changed back into that old house from my other dream._

_I walked up the big, old staircase and walked into a room. It was like I knew where I was going._

_I bent down removed a mat and there was a trap door. I opened it to reveal the room with nothing in it but the chair with ropes on it and blood all over the walls. This was weird. It was like my dreams were somehow tying together._

_"Sakura, Sakura can you hear me" I heard Syaorans voice whispering desperately. I span around looking for Syaoran but didn't find him._

I wqoke up. " Sakura please answer me…" He pleaded. His voice sounded like it was coming from my earrings. 'What the hell!' I thought.

I tried to move but found I couldn't because I was tied to a chair.

I decided to answer. "Hai…Syaoran I ca…" I was cut off by someone entering the room.

I looked up and saw Craige. 'Bastard'.

"I see you are awake now Sakura" The evil bastard said with an evil smirk.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me!" I shouted not showing my fear.

"Now that is not a very nice way to talk to someone who has the power to kill you" He shook one of his fingers in front of my face 'I wish Syaoran was hear'.

I didn't say anything. He then smirked and slapped me across the face. Come on I mean what kind of guys slap? Pussy boy…

"Where is Li Sayoran?" He asked firmly getting straight to the point.

"Probably on his way hear to kick your fucking ass!" I yelled.

He slapped me again, a bit harder this time.

"I suppose you're the one he loves then?" He asked more to himself than to me. My eyes widened in shock. 'He loves me?' I asked my self.

"Didn't he tell you? It's amazing that that fucking son of a bitch actually has a heart" He said trying to get on my nerves. I was about try and hurt him before I realised that he was too far away from me to do anything.

It hurt to hear someone talking badly about Syaoran. Maybe I could have feelings for him too.

He moved closer. "He won't get a chance to tell you though, because when he gets here, I'll kill him" He whispered.

He's not too far away now. I then kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground in pain. "Why you little BITCH!" He yelled as he lunged at me and stabbed a knife into my left arm.

"Arrgghh" I grunted in pain. Blood started pissing out of my arm as he pulled out the dagger. "You bastard" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" He asked looking at me.

"I said what bastard stabs someone when they are tied up?" I also looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

He looked calm until he walked back up to me and stabbed the already bloody knife into my leg.

I screamed quietly. "Is that all you got?" I asked looking up at him and giving him a weak smirk.

He grunted and walked out of the room leaving mew by myself

"Sakura? Are you still there? Did he hurt you?" Syaoran asked and I could sense him getting angry. I blushed remembering that he loved me, but then I realised that this was no time for this.

"Yeah" I replied weakly, feeling all the blood draining out of my wounds.

"WHAT DID HE DO!" He yelled very concerned.

"Stabbed me in the arm and leg" I said plainly.

"When I get my hands on that bastard Ill… Ok Sakura you need to get some pressure on your wounds or you could loose too much blood. Now I am really sorry but if you are wondering how you can hear me it is because I inserted a hearing and speaking device into your earring. But that is not the only thing. If you push the back of it then a small knife will come out of the bottom " (AN: They are big earrings okay?) He explained trying to calm himself down.

So many questions rushed through my head about how and why he had done this but I figured this was not the time to ask.

I tried to reach my earring with no prevail.

"I'm tied up, I can't reach it" I said sighing. But then I suddenly remembered what I had in my pocket, an army knife. "Syaoran, I just remembered that I have an army knife in my pocket".

"Great!. Sakura do you have any idea about where you are?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Well…The dream I had the other night, some of it came true so I guess that could have some clues" I said unsure if he would think that she was a complete moron.

"Ok tell me everything you remember" He said.

"Ok well I remember…" I explained both of my dreams to him but missed out the part where he died.

I looked around. "This is the room in my dreams!1 The room with nothing in it but a chair with ropes on it and blood on the walls… But there's no blood"

"And Kasuski! I know it, it is a town that one of my friends used to live in. I know exactly where you are Sakura. I promise that I will save you" He vowed once again.

"But Syaoran! You have to be careful because they know that you are coming and are planning to kill you" I said with tears filling in my eyes.

"I'll be fine. You just concentrate on fixing your wounds" He said.

I grabbed the knife from my back pocket and started slicing at the rope. It took about 2 minutes but I did it. I then ripped off my jacket and tore it in 2 to tie around my wounds I did so and stood up. The pain dimmed.

I took out my earrings and pressed the back of them. They did what Syaoran said they would do.

"Syaoran, I'm all set" I said as I head the knife handle up to my mouth.

Syaoran's pov.

I pulled up about a block away from the house and sneaked my way up to the back door.

I was going to get her back no matter what it took.

So who did you like it? Gomen nasai for hurting Saku, but it just makes the story have more drama and it makes her seem stronger. I hate it when they always act like damsels in distress. You guys are going to be so surprised with what happens next and will probably hate me, but, as I said before, there will be a happy ending so don't worry!

R+R!

Until Next Time!

Luv Hayley.

HHHKJHhgufvduk


	23. Beautiful Goodbye

Guess what guys? I am so stupid….I fell over in dance class and landed on my foot sideways and sprained a ligament in my foot. STUPID HAYLIII!

You guys are probably are probably gone kill me for this chapter but believe me it will get better! Just read it please…

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 22: Beautiful Goodbye…

Syaoran's pov.

I pulled up about a block away from the house and sneaked my way up to the back door.

I was going to get her back no matter what it took.

I gripped my sword tightly in my hands ready for anything. But then as I was about to open the door someone tackled me to the ground. Anything but that…

I rolled over so that I was on top of my attacker and I punched him in the face a couple of times. I got off him and another two guys came and lunged at me from opposite sides so I ducked and they punched each other.

They just kept coming so I kept fighting. Then suddenly some guy came with a gun so I lunged to get my sword that was lying on the ground from when I had been tackled before. I got ready for hi to shoot.

I then caught him by surprise and did a handspring and a pencil turning flip in the air. (AN: Do you guys know what I mean? You know the first episode Meiling comes and Saku and her are in sport and they both show off their gymnastic skills. It's the one that Saku does at the end!). In the meanwhile he was aimlessly shooting at me, every one of them missing me. I then kicked the gun out of his hand before he could shoot again and took my sword from out of it's holder and stabbed him through the stomach.

I'm not a killer but they were really getting on my nerves and if killing a few bad guys is what I had to do to get her back safely then I was all for it.

I returned my sword to it's place in it's holder on my back and proceeded to the door after collecting the gun that the man had had and putting it in my belt. It could come in handy. I was right.

As I walked in the house I felt an arm go around ,my neck and get me in a head lock so I flipped him over my head and stood on him with one of my feet pointing the gun at the mans head.

"Where is she?" I asked coldly.

He didn't answer. I loaded the gun.

He smirked. "Like I would tell you".

I shot him a couple of times until he was dead. (AN: Syao is so hot when he's angry and killing people:drool: )

Sakura's pov.

I tucked my knives into my belt as I walked up to the metal door ready to go out but it was locked. I heard footsteps and I stood by the door. It opened and I punched the person in the face. They fell to the ground in pain but quickly got up ready to fight me.

I smirked making a signal with my hands for him to bring it on.

He smirked back and charged at me. I dodged him but grabbed his hand as he stumbled past and slammed my knee up into his gut. I stabbed my elbow into his back and he fell to the ground.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me down, catching me by surprise. He then got up and made a run for the door so I quickly grabbed one of my knives from my belt and through it at him and it hit him in the back.

He fell to the ground. I walked over to him and pulled out the knife. I felt a hand around my ankle so I stabbed the knife into his back where I suspected his heart was.

The man groaned in pain and then lay there motionless. I pulled my knife out once again and cleaned it with a tissue that I had in my pocket.

" Sakura are you there?" Syaoran asked me in a rushed tone.

"Hai" I stated looking around the room suspiciously.

"Do you know where the room that your in is in the house?" He inquired me.

"Well I can remember that there was trap door under a carpet in one the rooms and it lead down to this room" I started racking my brain. I then looked up and saw the trap door. Bingo! "And I think I remember where the room is. First go up the stairs and turn left…" I started to give him the directions I hoped were right.

"Hang on a second Sakura" Syaoran stopped me.

I heard some grunts and groaning in pain.

Syaoran's pov.

"First go up the stairs and turn left.." Sakura began giving me the directions to where she was.

I did as she said checking to see if the coast was clear before I turned the corner. It wasn't. "Hang on a second Sakura" I told her and ran up to the guy and stabbed my sword into him.

"You were saying" I urged her to go on.

"Well once you turn left it will be one of the doors on your right"

"Ok" I nodded forgetting that she couldn't see what I was doing.

I turned the corner and looked down the hall way. There were hundreds of doors.

"Ahh…Sakura…This might take a while" I froze.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Well there are hundreds of doors and there could be anything behind them" I took a step forward. "Do you have any Idea which door it was?"

"It might have been the 3rd or was t the 5th"he questioned herself.

I proceeded to the 3rd door with caution.

I stood by the door, looked around to see if there was anyone around, then slightly turned the knob. I opened it and down came a guillotine knife. I stepped back just in time for it to miss me.

"Phew" I sighed wiping the sweat off my face.

"That wasn't it." I told her. Something hit me. "There is one thing that I don't get about your dreams?"

"What's that?" She asked interested.

"The clown? What has that got to do with anything?" I asked curiously.

She was about to reply when I spotted something interesting marked next to one of he doors. It was a tiny engraved picture of a creepy clown.

"Don't worry…"

"Did you find i…." She was cut off by a gun shot and it was followed by her ear piercing scream.

The connection between us broke off. "Sakura.. SAKURA!" I yelled in the microphone trying to get a response. It's at times like this, when someone that you love is in trouble, you realise just how much you love them and need them.

I ran up to the door that had the clown on it and ran into it with the side of my shoulder. It didn't budge. Probably because it was made of metal and had a very secure looking lock on it but right now the logical part of my mind was not working. As I kept trying to break down the door I kept thinking that what had happened to Sakura must have been pretty painful because she didn't even scream when she got stabbed in the leg and arm.

This made me even more angry.

I then grabbed the gun out of my belt and shot the lock. It broke open and I kicked the door down. Always wanted to do that.

I ran into the room and saw the mat that supposedly had the trap door under it. I removed the mat and there it was. Luckily it was only made out of wood because I just jumped through it into the room.

Sakura's pov.

"Don't worry" Syaoran assured me. I assumed that he had found the room.

"Did you find i…" I was cut off by a bullet piercing into my already injured arm.

I screamed in pain. The man that had shot me came over to me, grabbed my hair and pulled me up to his level. "How did you tell him?" He spat at me angrily.

I decided not to answer. I then grabbed one of the knives from my belt and stabbed it into his shin.

"AHH! YOU BITCH!" He yelled stumbling back.

I stood up slowly holding my arm making sure not to lose my balance. I had already lost a lot of blood and I feared that if Syaoran didn't get hear soon then I wouldn't survive. But I wasn't as scared at the fact that I was about to die but in that Syaoran didn't know how I felt.

I went to punch him but he dodged it and cut my cheek with his knife. God knows where he got that from. I then kicked him in the side and he stumbled but soon regained his composure.

I was breathing heavily. I lunged and went to punch him again but he blocked it and held my fist in his hand. He smirked at me and twisted it. I whimpered. Then suddenly ignoring the pain in my arm spun around and flipped him.

That took a lot of strength. I stepped back about to fall over. But with my last ounce of strength lunged forward once again ready to stab him with my dagger.

I felt a boom and I suspected it was Syaoran, but he was too late. I felt his dagger stab into my stomach. I tried to yell In pain but nothing came out, not even a whimper.

"SAKURA! NOO!" I heard Syaoran yell as he ran up to me. But everything seemed as if it were going in slow motion. He pulled the dagger out of my stomach and I stumbled back. 'So this is what it feels like…dying'.

I held the newly inflicted wound almost feeling that if I held it that it would stop bleeding. It didn't work. I fell to the ground and Syaoran bent down and held me in his arms.

I saw tears form in his eyes.

Syaoran's pov.

"SAKURA! NOOOO!" I yelled as I ran up to her. She stumbled back after that bastard pulled the dagger out of her stomach. She held her wound and fell to the ground.

I reached her and held her in my arms. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Sakura.." I whispered. It almost felt like I was the one that had been stabbed. I wish it were. She should have never had to go through this.

"Syaoran…You came…" She coughed out.

The unshed tears clouded my view and I wiped them away.

"Syaoran…I.." She coughed.

"Sakura don't talk" I shooshed.

"No Syaoran..,.I need to tell you this… I loo"

"Sakura… Sakura don't go!" I shook her slightly.

"Syaoran..Could..you do me a favour?" She asked me tiredly.

"Anything" It was true. I would do anything for her.

"Kiss..me" She requested.

I leant forward and kissed her passionately not ever wanting her to go. How could this happen to her.

The kiss went on for a minute or so until I pulled away.

She then gave me one last smile and her eyes shut and I would never see her beautifully enchanting emerald eyes again. She was gone and I then realised that I couldn't live with out her. She was the light in my otherwise boring life, the love in my heart. She was the one. I didn't just love her but I was IN love with her.

And for the first time in my life, I cried. I let the tears fall down my cheeks, not ashamed anymore. I didn't even cry when my own father died. Partly because I was too young to understand but mainly because he was a heartless old bastard. He had always told me that crying showed weakness so I didn't show any emotion. But look where that's got me. Now Sakura is dead and she doesn't know how I feel about her.

"I love you so much Sakura" I whispered, hoping that she was alive long enough to hear that.

I felt her hands go cold and I kissed her one last time on the cheek.

There was only one thing that I could do. I was going to kill the bastard that did this too her. I looked up at the son of a bitch that did this to my dear Sakura with fire in my eyes.

"You are going to pay" I hissed, sending a chilling glare at him. OOHH! If looks could kill.

'It's go time' I thought as I stood up still letting the tears run down my cheeks.

To Be Continued…

You hate me now don't you? Anyways review me and take your anger out opn me… sorry…

Until Next Time

Luv Haylii.


	24. The Awakening

Like I said before, don't worry there will be a happy ending, if not in this story but in the sequel and I am not saying this because of the numerous death threats that I received because i could take all of you on… but you know If you really hate me that bad and persist on sending me these death threats, hehe, then I could always just end this story and kill both of them… hehe Sometimes I couldn't really tell which ones of you were joking when you said you wanted to kill me!

Oh yeah! And thanx for the flames guys I really fucking appreciate it.. This is my story I can do what I want. Personally I like how it is going. I'm not really talking about anyone in particular :cough:lazinlonelyrei:cough: It's reviewers like you that authors wanna kill!

I know that I said you can review and take your anger out on me but I didn't expect this much hate mail! I mean I went from 0 to 40 flames over night!

On the happy side thankyou to the one or two reviewers that actually liked the chapter you know who you are.

And yes I am an S+S fan! Why do people keep asking me that?

For the people who still want to read this chapter: Here it is.

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter23: The Awakening…

My eyes shot open as I awoke from my dream. Once again it was of Sakura waking up and everything was ok. But I knew it would never be ok.

She had been on the verge of consciousness for just over a week now and I hadn't left the hospital once for that whole time in fear that she could wake up and I wouldn't be there.

I had to lie to the staff at the hospital and say that I was her husband so that they would let me stay.

It's funny, most of my life I had dreamless nights and I hated it. Now that I actually do dream, I don't want them. You see, seeing Sakura in my dreams gave me what seemed to be false hope and the doctor made me well aware of the fact that Sakura may never wake up again. He told me that there was a 30 percent chance that she would wake up, but even if she did wake up she could suffer from amnesia.

I didn't care. I just want her alive. I will love her no matter what happens.

Flashback.

"You are going to pay" I hissed, sending a chilling glare at him. OOHH! If looks could kill.

'It's go time' I thought as I stood up still letting the tears run down my cheeks.

I took out my sword and got into a fighting stance.

He did the same. At first it was just a glaring contest but then I was the first one to attack.

I moved forward, swiftly, yelling all the way.

I struck at him with my blade and he blocked it. He turned around and I was now stuck between the guy and the wall, so I took a quick corse of action and ran up the wall and flipped off so that I was behind him. Then he took me by surprise and stabbed in my left arm without turning around. Luckily I'm right handed.

I groaned in pain as he took out his sword as he backed away. I held my wound.

I ran up to him and we then clashed and neither of us backed down. We each kept taking swing after swing. We both gave each other little cuts but nothing major.

Many emotions were rushing through me; sorrow, anger, pain but most of all anger. I couldn't explain how I felt. I mean how did you explain to someone how it feels to lose the love of your life? Your one true love. Many words come to mind.

He took a huge swing at my head but I blocked it with my sword.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" I asked, anger surging in me.

"Oh, it's not what I want." The man said and pulled his blade away. With both stepped back and began to fight once again.

"What do you mean by that?" I boomed.

"I'm just doing what my master tells me to do"

"Who is your master?"

"Oh? You don't know yet?" He asked tilting his head.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I asked sarcastically.

He lunged forward and I did a forward block. He then twisted my sword out of my hands and I was left weaponless.

But then I remember the gun I had. I got it out and pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

Ah crap there was no ammo!

I thew the gun away and turned to plan b. I got in a fighting stance. He swung at me but I dodged it. I kept dodging all his swings, he then took a stab at my head so I bent over backwards and did a backwards handspring away from him, in the process knocking his own sword out of his hands.

So it was now a weaponless battle. We went on for another couple of minutes. I hit him about 10 times and he hit me once it seemed that I had the upper hand until I noticed that we were near my sword.

I noticed him about to pick it up but luckily it was closer to me so I stamped on the handle of it so it flung up into the air. I caught it with ease and stabbed him in the chest.

He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees.

I held the sword under his chin. "Tell me who is he?" I yelled forcing his chin up.

"I will never tell"

"If you tell I will…not spare your life" I bargained.

Blood trickled out of his mouth and he gasped a bit. "Tana.."

He fell to the ground and suspected that he was dead. But I stabbed him once more in the heart just in case.

I ran over to where Sakura was and held her. I then noticed her hand twitch.

My eyes widened in shock. "OH MY RA! SAKURA ARE YOU AWAKE?" I asked shaking her slightly.

She didn't answer but if there was any hope for her survival I knew that I needed to get her to a hospital soon.

I looked around the room for a way out, There was only a metal door and the trap door that was a long way above me.

I chose to see if I could break down the extremely hard looking metal door

I slammed into it with my shoulder but it didn't budge so I walked over to the man that I had just killed and checked to see if he had anything that would help me.

'BINGO!' I thought. 'He has dynamite'.

I got the explosives and the matches that were tucked into his belts and lit it, dropped it and ran to protect Sakura.

I ran over to her and covered her body as I heard a large BANG!

I picked her up honey moon style and carried her out of there killing a few guys on the way out.

End Flashback.

I felt a pain in my chest as I remembered the recent events. I heard the door to the hospital room open and someone entered.

"Anything?" Tomoyo asked, with hope in her voice.

"Nope. Still the same as every day" I sighed resting my head on Sakura's bed and looking at the angelic beauty lying before me. She really was truly beautiful.

"Look, Syaoran, she'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Sakura's a strong girl" Tomoyo reconciled.

"I'm just so frustrated. Why did it have to take Sakura nearly dying for me to discover that I loved her. I am so stubborn" I clenched my fists in frustration with myself.

"It's not your fault. It's the bastard that did this to her's fault. (AN: DUDE! That is a really screwed up sentence!) Tomoyo tried to reassure me.

I didn't answer.

"Well I'll be back in a second. I am just going to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Nah. I'll stay here"

Tomoyo left the room with a worried expression on her face. I sat in silence for a few minutes until Sakura's hand clench. My head popped up and I held her shoulders. I shook her lightly, calling to her softly, hoping that my eyes hadn't played tricks on me.

To Be Continued…

What did you think? You probably hated it. Who cares…

R+R

Until Next Time

Haylii.


	25. Unspoken Hero

I have received some bad news, which has caused me to take such a long time in updating. So you see, I would've written but I haven't spent much time at home and when I have been at home I was unable or too depressed to write. So I am sorry for the delay.

But I would like to ask all of my reviewers as a get well present to me to please read **xXx.Cherry-wolf.xXx** 's stories because she is a fantastic writer but she just needs some more reviews to get her motivated. I am sure all of you will like her story because I love it! And I will keep checking her reviews to check who has been reviewing her! Thanks Guys!! But only if you have time!

Unwanted Guest.

Written By Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 24: Unspoken Hero.

Syaoran's p.o.v.

Tomoyo left the room with a worried expression on her face. I sat in silence for a few minutes until Sakura's hand clenched. My head popped up and I held her shoulders. I shook her lightly, calling to her softly, hoping that my eyes hadn't played tricks on me. They hadn't…

"Doctor! Tomoyo! Sakura's waking up!" I yelled trying to get someone's attention.

"Sakura?" I whispered. Her eyes had yet yo open.

I continued lightly shaking her shoulders. Her lids flew open to reveal her beautiful emerald orbs, which I feared I would never see again. I leaned down and hugged her. "Sakura, don't ever do that to me again" I begged.

I let go of her so that I could look at the conscious Sakura. I was so happy.

Her eyes were emotionless. "Who are you?"

My eyes widened as I stood up and backed away slowly. "Y-You…don't re-remember me?" I asked still in shock.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Should I?"

I started to breath heavily and felt like I was about to hyperventilate. (AN: HOW KAWAII!). She's forgotten me and our love. What was I supposed to do? Would she ever return that love we once shared? Oh Ra…

The doctors finally realised that she was awake and rushed in to the room. They all pushed passed me and I stumbled backwards and felt a sharp pain in my heart. I grabbed at my chest and fainted. The pain was too much…

My body jerked and I woke up. I gripped the bed sheets of Sakura's hospital bed hard as they twisted in my palms.

It felt so real, just like every other dream I had had about her. I just want her to be awake; I want her to be all right. I just don't understand why this happened to her. She is such a sweet, caring, happy person and she didn't deserve this. I would say that no one deserves this to happen to them, but that would be lying. At least the guy that did this is dead. But did he plan the whole thing or was he just a puppet? And then I remembered asking who his master was and he said "Tana..". Who the hell is Tana? I don't know any Tana's! So if he was telling the truth then they are still out there, waiting.

I clenched my hands in anger and my palms started to bleed.

Just then I remembered something before Sakura fell unconscious. I remember her saying this: "No Syaoran..,.I need to tell you this… I loo". Could it be that she was trying to say that she loves me? It could well be. I mean she asked me to kiss her but she might not be IN love with me.

Two weeks.

Still I sat beside her bed awaiting her arrival into the world of the conscious. I had been staring at her for around an hour now, and there wasn't even a flinch or whimper, nothing. I was beginning to think that she was never going to wake up and I was about to give up on her. But then I thought that if she is going to fight to regain conscious then she is going to need my help, and I would be with her all the way.

My hand was resting next to hers and I moved my hand so that I was holding hers to show my support. I then felt her squeeze my hand.

My eyes widened and I pinched myself. 'Ouch!'. Definitely not asleep.

The rest was a blur to me. All of the doctors and nurses rushed in and apparently if they didn't keep her conscience then, then she wouldn't survive.

One month later.

Sakura's p.o.v.

You know why I survived that day? Syaoran. I knew he was behind me and he gave me strength to wake up. I could feel his presence; his hope and I knew that he hadn't left my side the whole time.

I can remember that just before I fell unconscious hearing his voice. It said: "I love you so much Sakura". But I just thought that it was my mind making up what it wanted to hear.

Also something that Syaoran had said to me puzzled me. He said that before the guy he killed died said that Tana was his master. What kind of a guy has the name Tana?

Me and Syaoran were walking in a park that had beautiful gardens in it. At the moment we were walking through a path surrounded by cherry blossoms. It was absolutely breath-taking.

This morning I had woken up to the phone ringing. I groggily got up and it was Syaoran. He had told me that he urgently needed to talk to me and he picked me up and brought me to the park.

We turned a corner and there were now Japanese maples surrounding us. They were a lovely orange colour and looked like their leaves were just about ready to fall off. But there was something familiar about this scenery. I shrugged off the feeling and kept walking.

Just then Syaoran, timidly held my hand. He looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back. I knew that I had to tell him how I felt.

He then stopped, and since he was holding my hand I stopped as well.

He looked at the ground and blushed. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

Then he pulled me in and deeply kissed me. Then something hit me. The reason everything felt so familiar was because it did happen. In my dream. I had to stop it from happening.

He pulled away just as it had happened in my dream.

"Syaoran something is happening" I said standing in front of him protectively, looking out to where the attack had come from in my dream.

"Sakura we need to talk" He said firmly but not intimidatingly.

Nothing happened.

I circled him with me back facing him. Sure enough, there was nothing there. What the hell?

I turned around to look at him. My dream had obviously been wrong.

He looked me in the eyes. "Sakura, I love you"

Happiness built up inside of me. "Syaoran I love y…" Something caught my eye. Somone was coming up behind Syaoran. "Syaopran look out!" I screamed as I stood infront of him so that he wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't stand seeing him die again.

Then I felt something push me to the ground about two meters away from where Syaoran was. I looked up to see who it was found that it was Syaoran.

And then the gunshot. Syaoran did not dodge this one.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran up to him. Even though I tried to save him he got hurt anyway.

"Dammit Syaoran! Why do you always have to act like the hero?" I cursed holding his limp body.

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Syaoran" I whispered kissing his cheek.

I then felt a hit to my head and everything went black.

To Be Continued…

How was it? I thought that it was kind of corny at spots but maybe it's just me… Tell me if you think so.

Don't worry that was not the last chapter. I think there will be one more and then I will start the sequel.

Confused? I am too… This whole story most of the time I have just been making up on the spot. At the start I had no idea where it was going.

But there is good news…I found out that I am probably not going to die so…Let's just hope I get to finish the sequel!

Well hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long!

Until Next Time

Luv Hayli!


	26. At The Beginning

SO HERE WE ARE! The long awaited finale… for now!

For people who were unclear on the last chapter, yes that first part was a dream.

To Moonstone-91: I hate it when you find a really bad story with a good story line and bad grammar. BASTARDS! As for the thing about bringing Sakura back, I was going to do that weather I got numerous death threats or not. I don't bail under pressure! POWER TO THE PEOPLE! HEY! If you would like to send me your e-mail address in your next review then I would be happy to chat to you. I cannot believe that your name is Hayley too! WOW!

Unwanted Guest.

Written by Hayley Cardamone.

Chapter 25: At the Beginning…

Sakura's p.o.v

Light poured through the gaps in my eyelids as I clenched them. (AN: Can you clench your eyelids?) I needed more sleep.

I went to push back the hair out of my eyes but felt a wet bandage instead.

I pulled my hand away quickly as if it had been burnt. What happened? All the memories of the recent events flooded back into my mind as I looked around the annoyingly white room.

My eyes stopped as I saw Tomoyo asleep on a chair next to my bed.

"Tomoyo" I whispered.

"She lifted her head up and her eyes flew open when she saw me. "SAKURA! YOU'RE OK?" She squealed as she bear hugged me.

"Yes Tomoyo I am fine. Now where is Syaoran?" I asked holding her at arms length.

Her eyes darkened, showing her sadness. "He's in a coma". She looked down as if in shame.

I let go of her and I held my arms suddenly feeling cold. "But they caught the guy right?" I asked hopeful.

"No. He left straight after he hit you" Tomoyo stated, getting sadder by the second.

I was about to cry. I shivered. "Wait Tomoyo! You know the guy that Syaoran killed that day?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Do you happen to know what he looks like?"

"He was in the newspaper a couple of weeks ago, I will go and check if the hospital has any old ones".

I sat quietly in the room and pulled one of the blankets that was folded up at the end of the bed, over me for warmth.

She returned a few minutes later holding a newspaper. She sat down and flicked through it until she found what she was looking for. She held it up in front of me. My heart stopped.

"That's him" She indicated.

It wasn't the orange haired boy. Me and Syaoran hadn't talked much about that day so I wasn't sure wether he had killed him or not. But he obviously hadn't. My dream was right.

I clenched my fists in anger. Why would he want to kill Syaoran? Maybe this red head was this Tana bloke?

I pulled the bed sheets off of me. "Sakura! Where are you going?"

"I have to go and find this guy!" I said frantically gathering up my clothes.

"Sakura! You are not well enough! You only just woke up for heavens sake!" Tomoyo cried grabbing my hand before I walked out the door. "Sakura, let the police find him. If you go out you will get yourself even more hurt" Tomoyo spoke timidly.

"Tomoyo. You don't understand. I..I lo" I paused.

"Love him?" She finished. I looked up at her.

"Yes."

"Look I know how it feels to be in love but could you please just wait another day or two, until your healed properly?" Tomoyo pleaded with big eyes.

"OK. So you finally discovered that you are in love with Eriol hey?" I joked. I didn't know how I could be joking at a time like this. I guess I just needed something to laugh at something to make me happy. And besides I was ecstatic that Tomoyo discovered her feelings at last.

She blushed.

"I'm guessing that means yes" I grinned sheepishly, saving her the embarrassment for once.

She looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "Ok ok. But only a couple of days" I bargained.

She hugged me. "Everything will be ok Sakura. I know it will".

I sighed returning the hug. "Where is Eriol?" I asked.

She pulled away. She pointed outside the room and there I saw a sleeping Eriol. It was quite a funny sight seeing the 'devil' curled up on one of the hospital chairs sucking his thumb.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him" Tomoyo sighed looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"Have you told him yet?".

Tomoyo looked at the ground. "No.. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I would of ruined a perfectly good relationship".

"I speak from experience when I say this. Do it before it's too late" I spoke steadily. A tear came to my eye as I remembered Syaoran and I soon got mad at myself because I was being happy after what had just happened.

She gave me a soft smile before one of the nurses came in. "Excuse me Miss. Visiting hours are over" The petite young nurse spoke kindly. Eriol then jumped off the chair he was lying on and started looking around nervously. When he spotted all of us looking at him he looked at the ground sheepishly.

Tomoyo gave a small chuckle. "We will be finished in a few minutes" she told the nurse. The nurse walked out grabbing the folder from the end of my bed first.

Eriol walked over and hugged me. "You're awake!"

"Way to state the obvious" I stated sarcastically, returning the hug.

Tomoyo poked Eriol on the arm. "Sakura, we'd better be going. We will be here firs thing tomorrow ok?" She farewelled.

Tomoyo turned around again and looked at me sternly. "Don't do anything stupid in the meantime ok?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to make any promises I couldn't keep, but they didn't seem to notice and they both walked out.

2 hours later.

I lay in bed staring at the plain white ceiling. They should really paint these different colours. My eyes strayed over to the window and I noticed that it was already dark.

As if on cue a male nurse walked into the room. He went over to the window and closed the curtains. "Miss. Kinomoto, there will be lights out in 10 minutes" He stated before turning and looking at me.

'Gosh! It's like a high school camp!'. "Thankyou" I replied with gratitude silently.

He walked out leaving me alone once again.

Around 10 minutes later, I guessed, I saw all the lights in the ward turn off. What the hell did they expect me to do? Sit here while there is someone out there that is probably waiting to kill me? Bastard doctors! I know they are only doing there job but I just wished that they would let me go. I can't just sit here and do nothing… I had to do something…

I waited until I saw the last of the staff exit the ward until I got out of bed and changed into my clothes.

I crept down the hallway looking into every room looking for one in particular. I spotted it and ran in.

He was hooked up to many machines and a drip that a had a strange yellow liquid in it. I stopped at his bed and knelt down. I lightly kissed his hand and I stared it his limp body.

I lowered my head so it was at the same level as his ear. "Syaoran, I know you can here me. I swear that I will kill everyone that had anything to do with this. Even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself to do this" I gave him one last kiss on the lips and hesitated before letting go of his hand. It was true, I would do anything for him.

I crept down the hallways and out of the ward. It was surprisingly easy to not be seen by any of the staff members.

As I took the first step out of the hospital I looked up at his window. "I will be back Syaoran" I whispered.

I really didn't know what I would be searching for and the only clue that I had was Tana…

Now the only things that I needed to get my hands on were; some leather clothing (AN: leather is HOTT!), a motorbike, swords and a hell of a lot of guns…

To Be Continued…

Stay tuned for the next instalment of Unwanted Guest.

OH HOLY JEBUS! IT IS DONEE! I have no idea what the sequel will be called but I will figure something out… I'm liking the idea of something to do with revenge!

OOHH! Could you guys give me ideas. Everyone that reviews could you give me an idea, even if it is lame!

And also give me ideas on the sequel. All I know is that there will be heaps of action!


	27. New Story

Hi all! I have finally started up a new fic! It is called 'Mad About Sasuke' and I think it is my best fanfic yet and I would love all of you to read it and tell me what you think because it is not doing too well right now. But only if you have time. I will give you the summary, I don't think it does it justice but give the story a go anyway please!

Summery: What is it about Sasuke that has everyone mad about him? Guy or girl Sasuke seems to attract interest wherever he goes. He even manages to get the unwanted attention of the infamous playboy Li Syaoran who begins to question his own sexuality. Or is it just his hormones wanting to jump anything with to legs?

So I would love to hear from all you guys so help me out and R+R I would appreciate it so much!!

Until Next Time

Li


	28. ATTENTION ANNOM!

Okay I am really sorry to all my devoted readers, but this is just another note but I would really like for you to read it. Now you all know that I have recieved my share of flames for this story but this one definitely takes the cake. Here it is:

Why the hell would I be interested in your new fic when you can't even finish

this one?! You've left your fans to either give up, get angry at you or delete

your story from their laptops because THEY ARE SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU TO

UPDATE!! And when you do finally update it's some stupid note saying that you

have another story. Why should I care about your new story?!! Give me one good

reason why??

You should be ashamed to just your work drop off the face of the earth like

without some bloody note telling us your intentions. Why bother putting it back

on fanfic if you're not going to use it?? No wonder it got deleted! It's just

taking up space.

Firstly I would like to start off by saying to this 'Annom.' (that's what the bastard wants to call themselves) GO TO HELL!! You'd hate it if I was freaking emotionally unstable or suicidal cause I know if I were that would have thrown me over the freaking edge! I am damn sure that I am not the only freaking author on this sight that updates their stories slow. I am sorry If I have a life or type slow!! NOT!!! I am not freaking sorry for anything you accused me of in your 'flame'. Oh and while writing this story I also found out that my dad had cancer, I had a disease and that my mum had to get an operation! So I freaking hope that that flame made you happy because I think you won't sleep well for a while. You really need to think before you open your fat ass mouth!! Okay now in the first paragraph you say that I shouldn't post notes on MY story and then you say that I should post a note telling you what I am doing! Get screwed and get a life! So I couldn't decide on what to do with the end of my story, it seems that you are a little indecisive yourself! THIS IS MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH IT!! I write in my SPARE time so excuse me if I don't have much of it!! These last few months have been hell and I have tried my best to get through it and keep writing because it was fun and it made me happy but it is people like you that writers want to… hurt really bad and your flame just made it so much freaking better your wanker! I really hope you read this and feel as bad as I did when I read your flame! You have taken the fun out of writing and have also taken this too seriously so yes you should get a life and invest in a punching bag to vent your anger.

Go to hell

PrEeN.

PS- Again to all my other reviewers I love you guys and I am sorry you had to read that but like I said before you don't have to read my new fic!


End file.
